


[XIAOHENYANG] The Two Bad Boys!!!:

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Comedy, Cringe worthy, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Xiaodery, Xiaoyang, bottom xiaojun, xiaohenyang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A XIAOHENYANG FF!!!-Xiaojun didn’t know his roommates were gonna he The Two Bad Boys of his university. Xiaojun: “You guys are play boys and nothing more...” The thing is when he says that, he doesn’t know he actually makes The Two Bad Boys upset and sad whenever that sentence comes out of his mouth.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	1. Part 1:

Part 1:

AT UNIVERSITY 

AT DORMS

XIAOJUN’s P.O.V.

A new start. A new year. This is the first day at my university and I am already done unpacking and touring the place. I got here way to early... The students are supposed to come here at 8:00 am but I came here at 6:27 am... It’s only because I’m excited!! Whenever I’m excited for something, I usually always end up being early for it. So that’s why I’m here so early... I already know that my best friend, Kun is going to this university. So I won’t be alone thank goodness. Kun actually already knows everything about this university! He already knows almost all about the students, he already knows where all the dorms and classes are, he already knows where to get the schedules for classes, he already knows who everyone is, he already knows which students like and dislike, he just knows everything already!!!!!! It’s 7:03 am right now... There’s still not a lot of people here. My dorm room is kinda big. It turns out that Kun isn’t my roommate... Like, seriously?!?! I don’t know who it is but I do know it’s not Kun cause he said his dorm room number is 119. Mine is 127. Right now he is actually just unpacking his things. I’m just sitting on my bed, reading a book while waiting for my roommates to come. Yes I said roommate with a s at the end. It turns out I have two roommates... Ughhhhh!!! I’m okay with it I guess but I hope they are nice to me. Like, I hope they aren’t boys who don’t listen, I hope they aren’t boys who always break rules and who always go clubbing at 3 in the morning. And I most certainly hope they aren’t play boys or bad boys. That would just ruin my year... I would honestly wish I had my other best friend as my roommate but she’s a girl. In this university, they put girls with girls in the dorms and boys with boys in the dorms. Her name is Nayeon but the thing is she goes to a different university. So... Oh well to me... 

15 MINUTES LATER 

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

Xiaojun was just reading his book, peacefully sitting down on his bed until Kun barged in. Kun: “Lets go to the cafeteria! I’m starving!!!!!” Kun whined. Xiaojun chuckled. Xiaojun: “Wait, how’d you get in my dorm if you didn’t have a key??” Kun: “I have my ways...” Kun smirked. Xiaojun rolled his eyes and put his book down, hopping off his bed. Xiaojun: “Then lets goooo” Xiaojun said walking out to the dorm, Kun following him. Xiaojun: “You have to tell me where the cafeteria is” Kun: “Okay but didn’t you tour yourself????” Xiaojun: “Yes but that was like half an hour ago!!! I already forgot...” Kun chuckled at Xiaojun. They both made it to the cafeteria and found a table to sit down at. They sat down and looked at each other. Xiaojun: “Who’s gonna get the food??” Kun: “Not me” Xiaojun: “Well not me” Kun: “Then Rock Paper Scissors!! The one who loses gets the food!” Xiaojun: “Ok. Rock Paper Scissors, SHOOT!!!!!” Xiaojun did paper and Kun did rock. Kun: “Ughhhh okay... I’ll go get food. What do you want?? They have chips—“ Xiaojun: “CHIPS!!!!!” Kun: “You didn’t even let me finish!! They have chips, y—“ Xiaojun: “ChIPs!!!” Kun: “Okay okay. I’ll go get both of us some chips...” Kun got up from his seat and walked over to get some chips. He came back right after and sat down again, handing over some chips to Xiaojun who grabbed them right away! Kun: “Your welcome...” Kun opened his bag of chips. So did Xiaojun. Xiaojun shoved a handful of chips in his mouth and said, Xiaojun: “Thank you” Kun couldn’t hear Xiaojun correct cause like I said before, Xiaojun’s mouth was full of chips!!! But he just shrugged it off and started eating again. But while they were eating, the doors to the cafeteria slammed open, getting everyone’s attention to the people who slammed it open. There wasn’t a lot of people still but there was like half of people in the cafeteria... If that makes sense to you. Kun started to choke on his chips he was eating. Xiaojun looked at Kun concerned. Xiaojun: “Are you okay?? Here let me get you some water, be right back” Xiaojun was about to get up but he got pulled right back down on his seat, making him sit again. Kun: “N-No! -COUGHS- Don’t!!!!” Xiaojun: “Why not???? Your choking to death!!!!!” Kun shook his head. After like 10 seconds (did I really have to say that??—) of Kun choking, he finally stopped and swallowed. Xiaojun: “You good??” Kun: “I’m good. Just don’t get up... You don’t want those guys to see you...” Xiaojun was confused. There, in front of them was three very handsome boys who walked over to a group of girls, flirting with them. Xiaojun looked at Kun and questioned, Xiaojun: “What’s bad about them??” Kun: “Those three guys that just walked in are the so called play boys and the bad boys of this university... They cause trouble wherever they go. They break rules and skip classes. They play on both girls and boys. They break hearts. They are just demons...” Kun said now looking at Xiaojun. Xiaojun: “Ohhh... I see. Okay, let’s try to not get seen by them. But what are their names??” Kun: “That one with the white hair is named Wong Yukei but he just goes by the name Lucas. He’s 20 years old and he’s the one who cheats, plays on who ever he finds attractive. Lucas is definitely the one who plays on anyone the most... The one with dark brown hair is named Wong Kunhang but he goes by Hendery. He’s 19 years old and he’s the one who breaks the most rules and definitely always skips classes... And the last one with the highlights and light brown hair is named Liu YangYang... He still goes by his real name and he is also 19 years old. He’s the one who is the living nightmare... Well I guess they all are... But still... They are play boys!!! They are the bad boys so just promise me you’ll stay away from them!!!!” Xiaojun: “I will. I will...” Kun: “Good... Lets go. Just grab your chips and let’s go to my dorm” Xiaojun nodded and grabbed his chips. Kun grabbed his bag of chips as well and they both headed out of the cafeteria. They walked up the stairs and walked to Kun’s dorm. Kun picked his key out of his front pocket and unlocked the door and walked in with Xiaojun following right behind him. Kun closed the door when they were in and laid his key down on a table. Xiaojun: “Your dorm looks bigger then mine!!!” Kun: “They should look the same...” Xiaojun: “No... I think it’s because I have two roommates. So I guess three beds make my dorm look small...” Kun: “Well good luck to you... My roommate didn’t come yet...” Xiaojun: “It’s okay. My roommates didn’t come either yet. We’ll be lonely together” Xiaojun and Kun laughed. Xiaojun jumped on Kun’s bed and laid down on it. He still had his bag of chips in his hand so he started to eat that again. Kun walked over to his own desk and sat down on the chair, also eating his chips. Kun: “I hope my roommate is very kind and respectful... If he’s not I am gonna live in a dumpster” Xiaojun chuckled. Xiaojun: “Same, if my roommates aren’t nice or respectful, I’d love to live with you in the dumpster...” They both laughed again and just talked about things that didn’t matter.

15 MINUTES LATER 

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

Xiaojun had to leave Kun’s dorm cause Kun’s roommate finally came. So he gave them some one on one time together. And he probably needs to go to his dorm to check if his roommates are there yet. So, it’s not really a big deal. While Xiaojun was walking to his dorm, he started to question if they would like him. What if they think I’m ugly???? What if they don’t support LGBTQ’s?? What if they hate me???? What if they don’t wanna be my roommate?? What if they don’t want me to even talk to them?? What if they don’t wanna be friends with me???? That’s all that Xiaojun was thinking while getting closer and closer to his dorm room. Stupid anxiety!!!! But he got there and unlocked the door with his key and opened it up. Hmmm... Weird. It’s very dark in here cause the blinds are closed. He closed the door and put his key back into his pocket. He couldn’t find the light switch cause seriously, it was pitch black in here. But while he was trying to find the switch, he heard something he never wants to here in his life... It was disgusting!! It was moaning that he heard. The moaning sounded like it was coming from a girl. But girls aren’t supposed to be in boys dorms... He has no idea what is happening right now. Should he leave?? No!! It’s his dorm for god sake!!!! But he doesn’t want to disturb whatever is happening... Xiaojun decided to leave and not come back in like 3 hours. He turned back around and was about to open the door handle or at least he was trying to find it... He accidentally tripped over a hard bag that was on the ground and it made him lose his balance, making him fall straight to the ground, causing a sudden loud thud. Xiaojun fell on his butt. And god DANG it hurt so badly!!!! He tried to silence his whimper that was trying to escape his mouth and thankfully he succeeded! But all that nasty sounds were now gone. Xiaojun didn’t hear a thing. Girl: “Why’d you stop?!?!” Xiaojun heard a girl whine. ???: “Shut up fat ass. Didn’t you hear something?? Go get dressed. You were awful anyways” A boy said, sounding disgusted. The girl hopped off the bed and got her clothes on. Girl: “When are we gonna resume????” ???: “Ew never... Now get out” The boy growled. Xiaojun thought that the both of them were probably play boys/girls. Xiaojun was pretty sure he is in his dorm room... The girl walked towards him but thank goodness didn’t see him cause it’s still dark. She thankfully walked around him without him having to move. She opened the door and slammed it shut. Then she walked away. ???: “Slut” The boy also hopped off the bed and walked over to the bathroom and opened the door, walking in and closing the door after. Xiaojun heard the shower turn on and so the boy was probably most definitely taking a shower. Xiaojun got off the floor and started to try and find the light switch. After a little bit, Xiaojun finally found it and turned it on. Finally!!!! Xiaojun smiled but when he saw how messy and dirty his room was now just wiped his smile right off his face. Thank goodness his bed and his side wasn’t messy. Xiaojun didn’t want to clean up cause it’s not his mess so he just left the mess there and laid down on his bed. He grabbed his phone and started to play some games on it. Waiting till his roommate gets out of the shower to greet him and talk to him. But if Xiaojun is being honest here, he really doesn’t want to wait for his roommate after what he walked into. I mean, at least he didn’t see anything but he heard it!!!! But he’ll just pretend he wasn’t even there... While he was playing one of his games, someone came barging in. He looked up from his phone and totally regretted it. There right in front of him was the guy named Hendery holding some paper in his hands... And he looked pissed off... Xiaojun looked straight back at his phone. Hendery: “Who are you????” Xiaojun looked back at Hendery and hesitantly said, Xiaojun: “U-Ummm... My n-name is Xiao-Xiaojun...” Hendery: “If you don’t mind telling me... Why are you in my dorm??” Xiaojun: “Huh?!?!” Hendery: “What??” Xiaojun: “Y-You live in this d-dorm?!?!” Hendery: “Yes... Is there a problem?? As you can see my things are right over there...” Hendery said pointing at the bed that was on the left. Xiaojun looked over at it and it’s true... There’s Hendery’s things there. Xiaojun started to panic. Xiaojun: “Y-You might not know this bu-but w-who is in the sh-shower????” Hendery: “Ohhh that’s YangYang...” Xiaojun’s eyes were now looking like they were about to pop out of his eye lids... This can’t be happening... Hendery: “Hmmm... Since that stupid nerd ran away from me while I said he has to do my homework or I’ll beat him up... Since he’s gone. You can do my homework!” Hendery smirked at Xiaojun, walking over to him, Hendery grabbed Xiaojun’s phone out of his hands and gave Xiaojun his homework. Xiaojun: “Hey?!?! What are you doing?!?! Give me my phone back! I’m not doing your stupid dumb homework for you!!!!! You can do it yourself!!!!!!” Xiaojun was surprised he actually yelled at one of the bad boys... And he shouldn’t have. Hendery: “Your gonna do my homework or face the consequences...” Hendery looked Xiaojun deep in the eye. Xiaojun felt very small and really intimated. Xiaojun: “I’m n-not your sl-slave...” Xiaojun said, standing up for himself. Xiaojun sat up and leaned back on the headboard. Hendery: “So you got some attitude huh????” Hendery said, slowly walking towards Xiaojun. Xiaojun: “I-I’m not doing your homework!!!!” Hendery was very close to Xiaojun’s face now. Hendery rested both his hands on each side of the bed, trapping Xiaojun in between his arms/hands. His hands were on each side of Xiaojun’s hips. If that’s makes sense... Hendery went very very close to Xiaojun’s now heated face. Hendery: “Your gonna do my homework or I’ll punish you and you will have to cover up your whole body from all the bruises I’ll give you...” Xiaojun’s eyes shot open again. He knew exactly what Hendery meant. Xiaojun may look innocent but his mind isn’t... Xiaojun was at a loss of words. The two of them both heard the shower stop and so Hendery walked away from Xiaojun and walked to his bed. He sat down on it, now looking at his phone and scrolling through whatever. Xiaojun already knew he was doomed. The Two Bad Boys are his roommates for the rest of the year... I mean, at least that Lucas guy isn’t with him to... Xiaojun would love to live in a dumpster anytime soon now. Just then, the door to the bathroom opened revealing the YangYang guy with just a towel wrapped around his waist. YangYang had a great built body. Xiaojun looked down at his abs for like 2 seconds and then snapped out of it and looked at his phone, trying his best to ignore YangYang. YangYang: “Who’s this guy??” YangYang said looking at Hendery for an answer and then looking back at Xiaojun. Hendery smirked and said, Hendery: “Oh his name is Xiaojun.” YangYang: “And he’s our roommate???? -HENDERY NODS- Well this is gonna be fun then...” YangYang walked to his bed that was in the middle of the other beds and grabbed his pants and boxers. YangYang swiftly put them on without caring if they were looking or not. YangYang then put his shirt on and then after walked over to Xiaojun, now standing in front of Xiaojun. YangYang: “So... Do you talk or??” Hendery: “He does talk. He has a big mouth that’s for sure” Hendery rolled his eyes. YangYang: “Hey look at me when I’m talking to you” YangYang’s voice got deeper. Xiaojun shivered from the deep tone and looked up at YangYang who was eyeing him down. Xiaojun: “W-What do you want??” YangYang smirked and came very close to Xiaojun’s face just like Hendery did and said, YangYang: “You...” Xiaojun saw YangYang’s eyes quickly flicker down to his lips, staring at his lips for like, 5 seconds and then back up to his eyes. Xiaojun: “You guys are play boys and nothing more...” YangYang became angry. YangYang: “What did you just say??” YangYang backed up, finally giving Xiaojun some space. Xiaojun gulped. He doesn’t want to repeat what he said cause he still loves his life so... He decided of a plan. He’s just gonna say he has to go somewhere and they will for sure let him go... Right???? Xiaojun: “I-I have to g-go... So... B-Bye!!!” Xiaojun got off his bed and ran to the front door only to be pulled back and thrown over YangYang’s shoulder. Xiaojun: “Let m-me go!!!!!” YangYang threw Xiaojun on his bed and climbed over him. Now, YangYang is on top of poor Xiaojun. YangYang pinned his wrists down and went dangerously close to Xiaojun’s now red and burning ear whispering, YangYang: “First day and your already being a little bitch” Xiaojun got a shiver run down his spine when YangYang’s hot breathe hit and fanned over his ear. YangYang left Xiaojun in surprise when he licked and sucked on his ear lobe. Xiaojun couldn’t help but let out a small moan. YangYang smirked and kept sucking and licking at Xiaojun’s ear lobe. But he got cut off shorty when Hendery started to talk. Hendery: “YangYang... Not right now!!” Xiaojun thanked the lords that Hendery was still here!!!! He wasn’t really thankful but Hendery basically did tell YangYang to stop so... He’s kinda thankful. YangYang stopped and huffed. YangYang looked at Xiaojun in the eyes and said lowly, YangYang: “We can resume when I feel like it...” YangYang smirked. Hendery: “Lets go” Hendery threw his phone on his bed and got off his bed. YangYang got off of his bed as well and Xiaojun of course and then they both walked to the front door and put their shoes on before heading out. Now it’s just Xiaojun. Xiaojun was in a bad situation. First, his roommates are The Two Bad Boys. Second, YangYang just licked and sucked on his ear lobe. Three, he actually liked when YangYang did it even though he makes it look like he doesn’t!!!! Four, YangYang said they will resume when he feels like it. Five, Xiaojun bets they will come back here drunk some days. Six, they are fucking play boys and nothing more!!!!! And seven, Hendery demanded him to do his homework or he’ll have to face the consequences... Xiaojun shook his head and tried his best to not think of the two of them but it’s not working very well... Xiaojun decided to call Kun and tell what happened and what he should do. His phone was ringing until finally Kun picked up. Kun didn’t even get a chance to utter a word cause Xiaojun already starts yelling and screaming. Xiaojun: “KUN YOU NEED TO HELP ME NOWWW!!!!! YOU WONT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!!!!!!! IM GONNA DIE!!!!!!!! DO YOU KNOW WHO MY TWO ROOMMATES ARE?!?! OMG!!!!!!!!!! THEY ARE BOTH FUCKING YANGYANG AND FUCKING HENDERY!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!?! THE TWO BAD BOYS ARE MY FUCKING ROOMMATES!!!!!!!!! I NEED SOME HELP PRONTO! WHAT DO I DO?!?! HELP ME THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!! DID YOU KNOW THAT YANGYANG ALSO LICKED AND SUCKED ON MY EAR?!?! NO?!?! WELL HE DID AND FOR SOME STRANGE REASON I LIKED IT!!!!!!! I AM GOING CRAZY!!!!!!!!!! I NEED HELP!!!!!!!!! I CANT BE THEIR ROOMMATES FOR THE WHOLE YEAR!!!!! ILL PASS OUT!!!!!!” Kun: “Xiaojun calm d—“ Xiaojun: “KUN?!?! WHAT THE FLIP ARE YOU DOING ON THE PHONE WHEN I HAVE A HUGE BIG GIGANTIC PROBLEM?!?! GET OFF THE PHONE AND COME TO MY DORM ROOM!!!!!!!! HURRY!!!!!!!!” Xiaojun hung up and hopped off YangYang’s bed. He started to walk back and forth just thinking about how it’s gonna be like being a roommate to The Two Bad Boys... While he was doing so, Kun stormed in the room and closed the door when he was in. Xiaojun stopped walking back and forth and looked at Kun and again started to yell. Xiaojun: “KUN!!!! FINALLY YOUR HERE!!!!!! IVE GOT A BAD PROBLEM!!!!!!!!! MY ROOMMATES ARE YANGYANG AND HENDERY!!!!!!!!! CAN YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE IT?!?! YANGYANG AND HEN—“ Kun: “BE QUIET XIAOJUN!!!!!!!! You’ve already told me through the phone!! And you nearly broke my ear drums...” Kun walked over to Xiaojun’s bed and sat down on it, patting the right side of him, basically wanting Xiaojun to sit down beside him. Xiaojun walked over to Kun and sat down on his bed. Kun: “You need to calm down” Xiaojun: “S-Sorry... It’s just that... Just... What should I do?? Can you tell me more about them too???? I need to know more before I can actually stay in a room with them for more then 10 minutes...” Kun: “Okay well... Let me tell you about them first. So they are play boys and they play with boys and girls feelings all the time. Mostly Lucas but still. They do the same... Don’t trust them cause one day they will break your heart when you actually start to trust them. They are evil each and every way. Don’t even let them touch you cause they are play boys like I said before. They are devils. They usually always try to get their so called ‘target’ to trust them and then they do the nasty with them when their ‘target’ finally trusts them and then when they are done doing the nasty... They say awful and disrespectful words to their use to be ‘target’... So basically they like to play with boys and girls just to have sex with them and nothing more. So don’t let them get to you. Well that is if you don’t want your heart to be broken then I suggest you try your best to stay away from them. Just ignore them the best you can” Xiaojun: “Well thank you for that but how the fuck am I gonna stay away from them when they are my fucking roommates?!?!” Kun shrugged. Kun: “Just try your best” Xiaojun: “Okay... Well thank you again. That actually helped a lot... I’ll try to avoid them and ignore them. Hopefully it works... And hopefully I’m not their so called ‘target’...” Kun: “Hopefully... Anyways... Do you wanna come over to my dorm and just watch a movie with me?? You don’t have to. My roommate is out with his friends so... I’m gonna be alone” Xiaojun: “Sure. I’ll come. In fact I’m going right now! Let’s go” Kun chuckled and got up as well as Xiaojun. They both walked to the door and Xiaojun quickly got his shoes on and then Kun opened the door for the both of them and then they walked out, Kun closing the door when they were out. Kun already had his shoes on just so ya know. After they made it to Kun’s dorm and Kun unlocked the door with his key. He pushed the door open and they walked in, closing the door after. They took their shoes off and then they both jumped on Kun’s bed, laying down. Xiaojun: “Your room is way cleaner then my room... Lucky.” Kun smiled. Kun: “Okay I’ll go grab the snacks and drinks while you find a movie on my laptop” Xiaojun nodded. Kun got off his bed while Xiaojun was trying to find a movie.

HENDERY’s P.O.V.

Me: “What do you think about Xiaojun??” I smirked. YangYang: “I think he’s gonna be very easy to mess around with...” I chuckled deeply. Me: “So he’s our new target????” YangYang nodded. Who would’ve known that such a cute boy would be our roommate?? This year is gonna be so fun...

~~ Well hellloooo! This is my second story I’m posting on here and so I hope you liked it! I am really not confident in my writing!! 😭😭 I’m sorry if it’s really cringy and awful! I tried my best! Byeeee!!!! 💖💕💖💕


	2. Part 2:

Part 2:

AT UNIVERSITY 

AT DORMS

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

Xiaojun wasn’t at his dorm room yet. Well, he was walking to it, just very slowly. It’s the end of the day so everyone has to go back to their dorm rooms and go to sleep. Kun gave him some advice on how to survive with them cause Xiaojun said he’d keep bothering him if he didn’t give him at least a few tips and advice. When he made it, he hesitantly unlocked the door with his key and opened it, cautiously and quietly walking in. He gently closed the door behind him, locking it after. It was dark in here again. Xiaojun: “Why do they always have the blinds clo—“ Xiaojun was cut off by Hendery yelling at him. Hendery: “Omg!!! I was seriously 1 second to falling asleep but you just had to be the noisy person you are and wake me up!!!!!” Xiaojun: “But you weren’t even sleeping... Ah whatever. I’m sorry I guess... And I wasn’t being noisy at all but whatever you say...” Xiaojun walked to his bed and grabbed his pjs that were laying on top his bed and walked over to the bathroom, about to open the door but someone already beat him to it. It was YangYang who was in the bathroom. YangYang: “Well. Well. Well. Xiaojun... Am I right?? What’re you about to do????” Xiaojun: “Well I was about to go get dressed in the bathroom and do my night routine but you are being stubborn and blocking the way” Xiaojun sassed. YangYang: “Well you have a big mouth that’s for sure” Hendery: “Exactly!” YangYang: “Why won’t you get dressed out here??” YangYang smirked. Xiaojun: “Cause I don’t wanna undress in front of you perverts” Hendery: “He didn’t say we wanted you to undress IN FRONT of us” Hendery rolled his eyes and laid back down on his bed, trying to go to sleep. Xiaojun rolled his eyes as well and tried walking in the bathroom but YangYang was still blocking the way. Xiaojun: “Can you move????” YangYang: “I can... But I won’t” Xiaojun: “Ughhhh!!!! Just move please! I’m tired!!!” YangYang: “Then go to bed” Xiaojun: “I have to go change and go do my night routine first!!!!!” Xiaojun was getting angry. Hendery: “YangYang... Just move” YangYang: “Ugh. Fine...” YangYang harshly bumped his shoulder with Xiaojun’s shoulder, making Xiaojun wince from the pain forming in his shoulder. Xiaojun finally walked in the bathroom and closed the door, making sure to lock it right after. Xiaojun changed out of his clothes into his pjs. Then he went to go wash his face and brush his teeth. When he was done everything, he unlocked the door and opened it, walking out of the bathroom and over to his bed. He put his dirty clothes down on the ground, neatly the best he can. And climbed into bed. It seems as though YangYang and Hendery are asleep cause it’s very quiet. Xiaojun laid down and set his alarm on his phone for his classes. Then he slowly drifted off into dreamland. 

IN THE MORNING

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

Xiaojun was sleeping peacefully until... *BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP* Until his alarm went off repeatedly. Xiaojun: “Oh man holy mother of god!!!!!” Xiaojun sat up in a dash and quickly grabbed his phone, turning off the very loud and annoying alarm. Xiaojun: “Didn’t know it’d be that lo—“ YangYang: “What the fuck...” YangYang rubbed his eyes and looked at Xiaojun. Xiaojun nervously laughed and said, Xiaojun: “O-Oh uh... Sorry. I didn’t mean t-to put my alarm that loud...” YangYang: “Whatever” YangYang mumbled and laid comfortably in a different spot, fast-ly falling asleep. Xiaojun got out of his bed but not before checking what time it was. It was 7:32 am. Xiaojun: “Aren’t you supposed to get ready?? Classes start at 8:10 am...” YangYang: “I have time to get ready but does it look like I care about going to classes????” YangYang mumbled again. Xiaojun rolled his eyes and just picked out his clothes for today and walked into the bathroom, closing the door and changing into his clothes and doing his morning routine. After a bit, he finished and felt very clean. He opened the door and threw his pjs on his bed, grabbing his phone and looking at the time, 7:41 am. He definitely still has time to spare. Xiaojun grabbed his binder and pencil case and walked over to the front door, putting his things in his backpack that was hanging on the back of the door. He put his phone in his pocket and flinged his backpack over his shoulders. He put his shoes on and headed out. He didn’t make himself breakfast cause in the mornings, he just isn’t hungry. In his binder, it has his schedule in it, showing what classes he has. Xiaojun is just gonna check it when school is gonna start soon. He really didn’t have to wake up at 7:30 am but he’s excited so of course he wanted to wake up early!!!! Xiaojun saw a bench in the hallway and sat down on it, pulling out his phone and looking threw some things that don’t matter right at this moment. While he was doing so, someone came walking up to him and sat down beside him. It was Kun. Xiaojun looked up at Kun and smiled. Xiaojun: “Hellllooo” Kun: “Hellllooo!!” Xiaojun: “Are you excited for our first time in our classes?!?! We’re actually gonna be doing things believe it or not!” Xiaojun turned his phone off and stuffed it back into his front pocket. Kun: “Of course I’m excited!! Extremely!!!” Xiaojun: “Oh and—“ Kun: “By the way, how was your night with the two??” Xiaojun: “YangYang and Hendery????” Kun: “Yes you idiot!!!!” Xiaojun: “Ohhh sorry! Well it was alright. They are so annoying and perverted. I’m surprised they didn’t do anything last night... And I’m really happy they didn’t do anything!!! They are both really rude in some ways but at least they aren’t like, rude rude. You know??” Kun: “Yeah I know what your saying. It’s good that they didn’t try to put their hands on you” Xiaojun nodded. Kun: “Did you have breakfast????” Xiaojun: “No... And I’m sadly feeling very hungry right n—“ Kun pulled out an apple, making Xiaojun stop talking. Kun: “Here. I knew you would be hungry so I brought an apple with me” Xiaojun grabbed the apple and took a big bite of it. Xiaojun: “What could I do without you??” Kun: “Nothing” Xiaojun: “Exactly” Kun giggled while Xiaojun kept taking big bites out of the surprisingly almost finished apple. 

1 HOUR LATER

XIAOJUN’s P.O.V.

Class started like 15 minutes ago. The period I’m in right now is social studies. This class is very boring but hopefully it’ll get better durning the week. Sadly Kun isn’t in this class so I don’t know anybody. All of us had already introduced ourselves. Now we are all just listening to what our teacher is saying... Which is nothing important or interesting. 

2 HOURS LATER 

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

It’s math for both Xiaojun and Kun... But also for YangYang and Hendery... Everyone was sitting down, waiting for their teacher to come in and start the lesson. When their teacher came, they had to introduce their selves again but when they finished their teacher finally started to teach. Teacher. “Ok thank you all. I hope you are all liking this place so far. Okay let’s start with your very first assignment. This assignment is nothing related to math but let’s just go with the flow. Your assignment will be about knowing each other more. So, I will be picking your partner or partners. Some of you may have more then one partner and some of you may have just one. Let me talk more about the assignment. When I say your assignment will be about knowing each other more, I mean you and your partner or partners will be teaching yourself more about you. Just say important things they don’t know about you. And they’ll do the same. This assignment is due Friday morning. When you are presenting, you just need to answer all the questions in front of the class about your partner or partners. And about the questions, you can make up your own. Make them appropriate. You can only make 10 questions. If you want you can put a bonus but that’s all. Now if you don’t understand, come talk to me when the bell rings for lunch please. Now I’ll let you all just talk to your friends that are sitting beside you while I start to sort out who is with who” Everyone started to chat away while their teacher was sorting them into groups or just partners. Xiaojun: “I hope she puts us together” Kun: “Same. I don’t wanna be with any of these people... They all look so rude...” Xiaojun nodded. Xiaojun: “But I most definitely don’t wanna be with YangYang and Hendery... If I am with them or just one of them, someone shoot me in the head!!” Kun: “I’m pretty sure you won’t be with them” Xiaojun: “But—“ Xiaojun was cut off by his teacher who started to talk. Teacher: “Okay everyone!!!! Stop talking and listen please. I’ll now say who is with who. First, Jennie and Jisoo. Two, Mark Lee, Taeyong, and Jimin. Three, Rosé and Dahyun” The teacher said who was with who and kept going. Teacher: “And last, Xiaojun, Kun, YangYang, and Hendery. Thank you all for listening. I want you to go talk to your group or partner at lunch break please. You can either talk in your dorm rooms, cafeteria, classroom, library, outside, or in the halls” While the teacher was talking, Xiaojun was silently freaking out. Xiaojun: “We are both with YangYang and Hendery?!?! So god really hates me... Haha...” Xiaojun hit his head on his desk 3 times and laid his head there. Kun: “Xiaojun, it cant be that bad I guess... You said they didn’t do anything to you while you were sleeping. Well at least you think so... They are the bad boys but I think we can both just talk to them without causing trouble... Agree??” All Xiaojun did was groan. Xiaojun finally looked up at Kun and whined. Xiaojun: “But how is this even possible?!?! I’m roommates with the two!! Did she know that?!?! I—“ Kun: “Shhh!!! It’s just something that happened. Okay?? Now stop complaining and deal with it” Xiaojun groaned again. He doesn’t want to be with The Two Bad Boys. They are perverts, play boys, annoying, rude, disrespectful, and just straight up trouble. Xiaojun is now just hoping for the best.

2 HOURS LATER 

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

Xiaojun: “Finally, lunch. Let’s go e—“ YangYang: “Let us join” Xiaojun looked up and saw YangYang and Hendery standing in front of him and Kun. Xiaojun: “Why????” Hendery: “Did you not listen?? The teacher said at lunch we have to go with who she put us with and talk to each other. And that’s you two guys so...” Kun: “Okay. Where do you guys wanna go though??” YangYang: “Doesn’t matter” Kun: “Ok... Let’s just go to the cafeteria and talk there” They all agreed and so they walked to the cafeteria and found a table, sitting down. Xiaojun: “Who’s gonna get the food” Xiaojun said directly to Kun. Kun: “Rock P—“ YangYang: “We’ll go get the food. So please stop acting childish.” YangYang rolled his eyes. Hendery: “What do you guys want??” Kun: “O-Oh... Just get us whatever” Hendery: “Okay, where’s you’re money????” Kun: “If I give you my money are you gonna buy all the lunches??” Hendery: “Yeah?? Is there a problem??” Kun: “Well it depends on how much the lunches are. If they are to much money then we do have a problem” Hendery: “Just give me your wallet.” Hendery sounded like he was getting angry. Kun: “I don’t trust you with my wallet” YangYang: “Omg Kun. We’re not gonna do anything bad!!!! Just give us the wallet!!!!” YangYang yelled. Xiaojun: “Don’t yell at Kun!!! You guys have to do something nice for Kun if he’s the one who is paying” Kun hesitantly gave Hendery his wallet. Which Hendery grabbed a little to harshly. Hendery: “Yeah. We’re buying you, Kun, and us a lunch” Xiaojun: “But that’s his money” Hendery: “Exactly. But at least we’re getting it for you guys” YangYang and Hendery got up from their seat and walked over to the food just like that. Xiaojun: “I really don’t wanna talk to them. Did you see how YangYang rolled his eyes?!?! And how they were so disrespectful?!?! So rude I swear” Xiaojun huffed. Kun: “Yeah... I don’t like them but we’re just talking to them and nothing else...” Xiaojun: “I live with them!!!!! -KUN CHUCKLED- Are you laughing at me?!?!” Kun: “No...” Kun hid his giggle. YangYang and Hendery came back afterwards and sat down, placing two trays of food on the table. Giving one tray to Xiaojun and Kun and the other tray to themselves. YangYang: “There are two same lunches on your guys’ tray. Your welcome” Hendery gave Kun his wallet back which Kun kindly grabbed it. Xiaojun: “Your welcome?? For what????” YangYang: “Well... We got your lunches for you. I’d love to hear a thank you” Xiaojun: “Y-Yeah but Kun basically bought it. You guys just got up and got it...” Hendery: “No... Not really. Let’s just eat” Xiaojun: “Okay whatever you say...” They started eating and then after awhile, they started to talk. Kun: “Okay so... We have to start talking so... Who’s gonna start talking about their selves first??” The three didn’t say anything. Kun waited but they still didn’t say anything. Kun: “Okay then... I’ll start. So as you already know my name is Kun. Qian Kun. And uh... I am 20 years old. My favourite things to do is draw, hang out with friends, watch movies, and play sports. Favourite sport is soccer. Ummm... I—“ Hendery: “This is boringgggg!!!!!!!” Hendery whined. YangYang nodded. Xiaojun was angry and said, Xiaojun: “Can you guys like, be nice just for once?!?! Honestly, you guys are so rude it’s not even funny!!!!” Kun was surprised. YangYang: “It’s not rude if it’s true. But let me tell you about myself, I’m YangYang. 19. And I hate being yelled at, the person who yells at me will either get beaten up or get faced with the consequences” Xiaojun: “What fucking consequences?!?!” YangYang and Hendery ignored Xiaojun and sat up from their seat and walked out of the cafeteria. Kun: “I’m surprised you yelled at them...” Xiaojun: “Why??” Kun: “Well... No one ever yells at them...” Xiaojun: “I would’ve done worse but I don’t want to much attention” Kun: “I guess... Anyways, I’m full. What about you??” Xiaojun: “Yup...” Kun: “Lets go to the library and just read or talk” Xiaojun: “Okay lets go” They didn’t bother to clean their trays up and just left the cafeteria, going straight to the library. When they made it, they found a empty table and sat down on two chairs and started talking about things that didn’t make sense.

~~ 여보세요!!! Sooooo this chapter is short and is very boring I must say. Don’t worry thoooooooo! Chapter 3 is gonna be way more interesting! But hopefully you are liking it! Byeee 💖💕


	3. Part 3:

Part 3:

THE END OF THE DAY

XIAOJUN’s P.O.V.

It was finally the end of the day. Now I thought my classes were gonna be fun... I thought so wrong!!!! Hopefully tomorrow will be better and fun. I almost fell asleep durning all of my classes!!!!! I was just sitting peacefully on my bed, minding my own business when the door harshly opened, making me look up at who slammed the door open. One day, that door will be broken cause so much people slam it open way to hard!!! There is no need for that. It was Hendery. Hendery slammed the door closed and walked over to me. Hendery: “Where’s my homework??” Me: “W-What????” Hendery: “Omg... My fucking homework I said you needed to finish or you’ll face the consequences!! Do you remember?!?!” Me: “Oh now I do. What about your homework????” Hendery: “Where is it?? And did you even start it?? There is 3 full pages of math equations that need to be finished by tomorrow!!! If it isn’t done I’ll get detention for not doing it!!!!” Me: “Oh well then you should get going on it!” I said looking back down at my book I was reading. Hendery: “No. You better get going on it” I looked back up at Hendery. This guy must be crazy or something. Me: “Why do I have to do your homework?? And how do you even have homework?? School didn’t start until this morning but I remember you with your stupid homework, asking me to do it the day before school. How do you have homework when it wasn’t even school??” Hendery: “It’s none of your business. Just do my homework now or else...” Hendery’s voice became low. Me: “Y-You can’t just de-demand me to do your home-homework and think I’ll actually do it...” Hendery: “If you don’t do it, the consequences will come” Me: “Omg!! You and YangYang keep talking about ‘the consequences’!!! What fucking consequences?!?!” Hendery: “You’ll find out if you keep misbehaving” Hendery walked closer to me and surprised me by roughly grabbing my book out of my hands. Me: “Hey!!!” I tried to grab it but he threw it to his bed which was the opposite side of me. Hendery: “Just do my homework now!!” Hendery raised his voice at me. I got a little frightened by how loud his voice got. Me: “O-Okay...” Hendery walked over to his bed and sat down on it, taking my book in his hands. Hendery: “And I won’t give you this book back until you finish my homework” You’ve got to be kidding me. I thought he let it slide cause he stopped talking about it but now he just demands me to do the homework the day before it’s due... I just want to relax for once!!! I swear though, if the two of them start to demand me to do their homework then I will personally slit their throats. No. No. I’m just kidding!!! Or am I?? I got off my bed and walked over to my desk, opening the drawer and grabbed the homework, setting it down on top my desk. I closed the drawer and sat down on my chair. I then grabbed my pencil and started to work on it. And mannnnn I did not expect it to be this hard!!!! It needs to be finished by tomorrow and there is 3 full pages of math equations!!!!!! Is this even possible to be finished?!?! The math equations are not adding or subtracting. But they are dividing and multiplying!!!!! I’ve always had a problem with dividing and multiplying!!! But it shouldn’t even be a problem cause I’m in university so I should know them... But I don’t... Ughhh!!!! Hendery: “You doing it or just thinking to?!?!” He yelled. Me: “I’m doing it” I am frustrated, confused, annoyed, angry, and tired!!! Frustrated, cause of Hendery and the math. Confused, cause of the math. Annoyed, cause of Hendery and math. Angry, cause of Hendery and the math. And I’m tired cause of all the classes I had!!! So basically all the same reasons except for what I’m tired of. I didn’t even get to relax for long!!! Only like 5 minutes!!! Should I just go get my phone and search up the answers?? Or just straight up use the calculator???? Or nothing?? Phone will do since I have a calculator on it. I got up from my seat and walked over to my bed where my phone was laying down, I took it in my hands and walked back to my desk, sitting back down. Hendery: “Why’d you get your phone????” Me: “Cause why not??” I didn’t hear Hendery get off his bed and walk over to me until he snatched my phone out of my hands. Me: “Hey!!! Give it back!!!!” I said turning around in my seat. Hendery: “No. Are you trying to use your calculator on your phone????” How did he know?? Me: “N-No” Hendery: “You stuttered.” Me: “So?? Just give me it back! I need it” Hendery: “For what????” Me: “U-Uh... I... I... Ummm...” Hendery: “You don’t need it for anything. Your just gonna use it for a calculator?? Am I right??” Me: “Well... Your not wrong... But still! Just give me my phone back and I’ll be almost done...” Hendery: “You just started” Me: “Yeah but if I have my phone, I’ll be done in a Jisung!!!” Hendery: “Jisung??” Me: “Like jisey but Jisung. Ah whatever. Can I have my phone back?!?!” Hendery: “I’ll think about it. Just get going on the homework” Hendery said, walking back to his bed and sitting down on it. I huffed and turned back around and tried to do one equation but it was just too hard!!!!! I should know these stupid math equations by now! These equations are for like, grade fivers!!! Ughhhh!!!!!! Let’s just try my best and hope for the best.

1 HOUR LATER 

XIAOJUN’s P.O.V.

Me: “Can I go get some water and a snack?!?!” I have no clue why I’m asking Hendery if I can go get some water and a snack but let’s just deal with it. Hendery: “Nahhhh” Me: “Why not?!?! I’ve been sitting here for ages and I haven’t moved, eaten, or drinken anything!!!!” Hendery: “Okay fine. But you better be back in 5 minutes” Seriously?? Omg!!! He’s so annoying!!!!! I got up from my chair and walked out of my dorm room, not bothering to lock the door, walking straight to the cafeteria to get water and food. When I made it, I just realized I didn’t bring money. But I saw Kun talking to two guys while eating some delicious looking food. So I walked over to him and sat down beside him. Me: “Hello Kun” Kun: “Oh hey! Xiaojun I want you to meet my roommate and his other friend! WinWin and Ten” I looked at them and greeted myself. Me: “Oh hi. He already said my name but just in case you weren’t listening, my name is Xiaojun” WinWin: “Hi...” Ten: “Hello” Hmmm... They are both a little bland. Kun: “Ten is my roommate. Anyways! Why are you here?? Not that I don’t want you here it’s just... Why??” Me: “I feel slightly offended but I’m here cause I’m starving and thirsty!!! Can I have a few bites of your food and a few sips of your water??” Kun: “You can have all of my food and water. I’m very full!!!!” Kun said pushing the tray of deliciousness to me. Me: “You sure??” Kun nodded and so I started shoving the food in my mouth like there was no tomorrow. And they started to talk to each other. Finally!! Food in my mouth!!!!! So delicious!!!!! I took a few sips of the water and a few more little bites of the food and then I scurried off back to my dorm. I opened the door and walked in, closing the door right after. I walked back to my desk and sat down. Hendery: “Good. You came early, the timer didn’t go off” Me: “You seriously set a timer??” I said while turning around in my seat, now looking at him. Hendery: “Yup” Me: “Wow” I rolled my eyes. Hendery: “Well I don’t want detention so...” Hendery shrugged. I turned back around and started to work on the math equations. Well I tried my best... I hate doing this!!!! I would’ve been laying down on my comfortable bed, reading my book or watching YouTube but I’m here doing Hendery’s homework. I would say no but I don’t wanna face the consequences. I don’t know what the consequences are but then again I’m glad I don’t know...

1 HOUR LATER 

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

Xiaojun has finally finished Hendery’s homework. Now it doesn’t usually take two hours to complete homework but when it comes to math, dividing and multiplying, for Xiaojun, it’s gonna take a few hours. Xiaojun handed Hendery his homework. Hendery grabbed it and looked through it. Hendery: “Good you did all of it. I thought you were gonna be like some of those nerds who don’t finish it all but still give it to me, thinking they will get away with it when all their doing is basically asking for a broken jaw and a lot of punches and maybe a black eye but you aren’t like them” Xiaojun: “You actually beat people up if they don’t listen to you??” Hendery: “Well yeah. Got a problem??” Hendery eyed Xiaojun. Xiaojun: “N-No...” Hendery got up off his bed and walked to the door, putting his shoes on and then opening the door, walking out. Xiaojun: “He didn’t even close the door” Xiaojun walked to the door and closed it. Xiaojun jumped on his bed and laid down. Xiaojun: “Finally!!! I’m finished! And he didn’t even say a thank you! I mean, it would be nice saying thank you to a person you demanded to do your homework when they finished!!!!! Am I wrong?!?! Am I wrong?!?!” Xiaojun yelled at no one but himself. Xiaojun: “I’m not gonna let them boss me around anymore and feel like they have control over me cause they don’t! I’m not a kid who just does whatever their bully says... I mean, they aren’t my bullies but they kinda feel like it...” Xiaojun whispered to himself. He got his phone off his side table and started to watch some YouTube, trying to pass some time. Later, YangYang and Hendery were at a night club, dancing with strangers and getting drunk and more drunk. They were sipping down any of the drinks they found. YangYang and Hendery were everywhere. On the dance floor, they were at the big bar, inside a pole room and many more. They were so drunk already that they already felt dizzy and sick. They haven’t even been here for 1 hour. They’ve only been here for 15 minutes believe it or not!!!!! Their friend, Lucas was nowhere to be found. But he was probably most definitely having sex with a boy or a girl or even both. YangYang and Hendery were smelling like alcohol, their clothes were messed up along with their hair, and they were both very very sweaty. Lucas came out of a random room and saw the two dirty dancing with girls. Lucas shook his head and walked over to them. Lucas is definitely more mature then the other two, that’s why Lucas isn’t looking like them and isn’t doing what they are doing. Well, he just finished doing the nasty with a girl but other then that, he’s more mature. Lucas grabbed both of them by the arm and pulled them away from the girls. YangYang: “Why would you -HICCUPS- Do that?!?!” YangYang complained while being dragged out side the club along with Hendery. They were now outside and Lucas dragged them to his car, unlocking it and helping the dizzy boys get in. Lucas closed the door when they were safely in and got into the drivers seat. He closed his door after buckling up, put his keys in, and drove off back to their university. After 10 minutes of whining and 28 seconds of complaining they finally made it. Lucas got out of his car and dragged YangYang and Hendery out of the car. Lucas wrapped each of his arms around both of their waists to make them stable. He had a hard time getting inside the university and to their dorm room but he finally did it. Lucas knocked on the door, waiting for their roommate, Xiaojun to open up. Xiaojun opened the door and Lucas walked in right away with the drunk two. Xiaojun closed the door while asking, Xiaojun: “What happened??” Lucas: “Their drunk” He said, pushing Hendery on his bed and YangYang on his bed. They laid down but started to complain even more. Lucas looked at Xiaojun. Lucas: “You need to take care of them. They are wasted. Tomorrow their heads are gonna ache so badly so your gonna have to buy some medicine to help that. They will probably puke everywhere. Just give them some soup and water. Bye” Lucas said, opening the door and walking out just like that. Xiaojun closed the door and was still confused. Xiaojun: “Seriously?!?! I have to take care of them?!?! Of these two idiots?!?! Ughhhh!!!” Hendery: “I-Idiots???? -HICCUPS- So rudeeeee” Hendery giggled. Xiaojun: “Omg...” YangYang: “Where did those g-girls -HICCUPS- Go??” Xiaojun: “They are at the cl—“ Hendery: “I want more vodka!!!!!” Hendery whined. Xiaojun made a disgusted expression. YangYang: “Oh -HICCUPS- Hiiii~~” Xiaojun: “I can already feel a headache forming” Xiaojun rubbed his temples. Xiaojun: “I don’t even know how to help them!!!! I need to buy medicine, I’m definitely gonna be cleaning around the dorm if they puke everywhere, I need to buy soup... Well I think I have some soup... But the most bad thing is that how is me and Kun gonna be able to do our project if they are gonna be as sick as a 120 year old lady?!?!” Xiaojun yelled. He didn’t even realize the two fell asleep until he heard small snores escaping their slightly opened mouths. Xiaojun was thankful that they were asleep so he wouldn’t have to deal with them but he does know he’s gonna have to deal with them in the morning. Xiaojun was actually very tired himself and didn’t bother to do his night routine or even put on his pjs. He just jumped on his bed, laying down on his stomach and slowly started falling asleep. He won’t be able to go to his classes if he has to take care of these two idiots but then again someone else can take care of them so he can get some freedom. Xiaojun had finally fell asleep.

IN THE MORNING 

XIAOJUN’s P.O.V.

I woke up to yelling and complaining. I covered my ears and tried to go back asleep but the yelling and complaining got louder and louder. I finally sat up and looked around the room only to see YangYang and Hendery whining about how much their heads hurt and how much they feel like shit. Well what an amazing thing to wake up to... Not. Me: “Can you guys be quiet?!?!” I am so tired and out of it. I looked at the time on my phone and it was 4:28 am?!?! Omg... I can’t right now. YangYang: “My head fucking hurts” Me: “Well what did you think would happen when you went to the night club????” I rolled my eyes and hopped off my bed, walking over to them and then standing in the middle of their separate beds so it’d be easier to talk to them. Hendery: “I didn’t know I’d be wasted this badly!! Nor did I know I’d drink so much!!!!” Hendery complained. Me: “Of course you’d drink things that make you end up like this the next morning... Can you guys like, just not be like... Bad boys????” Hendery: “Can you get me and YangYang water??” Hendery mumbled, completely ignoring my question. I just shrugged it off and walked over to our small kitchen we have in our dorm and opened the fridge, grabbing two cold water bottles and then closing the fridge, walking back to them. I handed them their water and they both gulped it down fast-ly. Me: “By the way, you guys aren’t going to your classes cause your hungover and I have to take care of you...” YangYang put his water bottle down. YangYang: “No shit Sherlock” He’s seriously so rude I can’t right now... Me: “I’m just gonna go say to our teachers that we will be absent for today” I turned around and walked over to the front door, swiftly putting my shoes on and opening the door, heading out and then closing the door after. I quickly told the teachers we are gonna be absent for today and then I made it back to my dorm, throwing my shoes off on the ground and then looking up to be greeted with YangYang and Hendery puking on their beds... I gagged and turned back around. I should’ve grabbed two bowls and gave it to them but I just didn’t. I bet when I turn back around, I’ll puke too. I heard them stop and so I turned around, looking at them. Hendery: “Thank you for the help” Hendery sounded a bit rough. Me: “S-Sorry... I’ll go get you guys two bowls just in case...” I ran to our small kitchen and grabbed two bowls out of a cabinet and ran back to them, giving them the bowls. Me: “Okay...” Okay so now I have to clean up the puke and then put the blankets in the washer. If only I was smart enough to give them a bowl before leaving. Stupid me. Me: “Can you guys scoot over so I can get the blankets off??” They did as told and I firstly took YangYang’s blankets off but very slowly cause I don’t want any puke falling onto the carpet!!!! Then I took Hendery’s blankets off slowly as well, walking to the kitchen sink, rinsing the puke off the blankets and then when I was done, I walked over to the washing machine and threw them in there, turning it on and then it started to wash. I walked back to the two and asked, Me: “Do you guys want a snack or something?? Oh wait! Lucas said soup would be best... I’ll go make some chicken noodle soup. Well that is if I have some... But sounds good????” I didn’t wait for them to answer and just said, Me: “Good” And then I walked off to the kitchen again, looking through the cabinets, trying to find some soup. And to my luck and their luck, I found one can of chicken noddle soup. I grabbed it and started to make it. Not even 15 minutes later, I already finished and dished the soup up into two separate bowls and put two spoons in the bowls, walking over to the two. I gave them one bowl each and sat down on a chair at the end of Hendery’s bed. YangYang+Hendery: “Thanks” They both surprisingly said. I thought I’d get “Ew. I don’t want soup” or “I’d rather get hit in the head with a brick then eat chicken noddle soup”. Thank goodness they just said thanks!!! I really don’t wanna deal with any of their attitude. I walked over to my bed and looked at my phone, the time was 4:36 am. Jeez. I don’t deserve this!!!!! I laid down on my bed and tried my best to keep my eyes open and it’s not really working. I keep slowly drifting off to sleep but I quickly snap out of it. And knowing that I’m still gonna have to take care of YangYang and Hendery and still wash the dishes makes me even more tired and it’s not helping at all. But I am honestly getting use to the two boys. I thought they’d be all flirty but they are more angry most of the time... And that’s the bad thing. I’d honestly like them being flirty then them being little shits. YangYang was completely flirty when I first met him but now he’s always mad and irritated whenever he sees me. Kinda upsetting in a way but it’s whatever. They are play boys and nothing more so... I shouldn’t feel upset that they treat me a little badly... But I am... I heard them place their bowls down on their side tables and so I opened my eyes and looked at them. They finished it seems. I got off my bed sluggishly and walked over to them and took their bowls in my hands, walking to the kitchen and setting the two bowls down in the sink. You know, I’m just gonna wash the dishes when it’s actually a decent time to. So I walked back to my bed and laid back down on it. Me: “You guys want anything else??” I tiredly asked. My eyes were slowly shutting. Hendery: “No” YangYang: “I’m good” Me: “Okay...” I was now slowly drifting off to dreamland. I think they were doing the same cause I didn’t here any talking until I heard the two all of a sudden start to complain. I sat up and looked at them. Me: “Now what?!?!” YangYang: “My head hurts!!!!” Oh yeah. I need to go buy medicine for that. Me: “Okay... I’ll go buy some medicine” I said maybe a bit to harshly. I mean, it’s not my fault I woke up at 4:28 am to my two roommates whining and complaining cause they feel like shit. It’s their fault for even going to that stupid night club!!!! I hopped off my bed and got my shoes on and coat and opened the door, walking out of my dorm, closing the door and then locking it when I was outside of it. I put the key in my pocket and started to walk out of my university. I made it outside and the wind blew right on my face and I shivered from how cold it was. I was still half asleep but I started to walk to the supermarket anyways. Lucas could have helped me out with YangYang and Hendery but I guess he’s to rude and lazy to help out. It only took like 5 minutes or so to get to the supermarket. I walked inside, satisfied with how warm it was. I hurried and tried to find the medicine aisle and thankfully found it. I searched for a bit but finally found a medicine bottle that helps to prevent headaches and takes the pain away and grabbed it. After like 1 minute (I don’t know why I did that—) I was now outside, walking back to my university. I need to be quick cause I don’t think it’s a good idea to leave two hungover boys in your dorm alone. At least I gave them two bowls to throw up in. I made it back to my university and ran to my dorm room, unlocking it and then walking in. Closing the door behind me. I threw my shoes off and my jacket off and opened the medicine and took two of the pills out and gave them one each. They grabbed their water bottles and put the pill in their mouths, chugging it down with the water. Me: “Well I’d like to hear a thank you” Hendery: “Why do we need to thank you??” Hendery said putting his water bottle down. YangYang did too. I rolled my eyes. Me: “Seriously?!?! You guys woke me up at 4:28 am! You guys are gonna make me miss my second day of university!!!!! You guys threw up all over your blankets!!! You guys complain non stop about how you have a headache and how awful you feel!!!!!! I have to take care of you two now!!! I walked all the way to the supermarket to get you both some medicine for your stupid headache!!!!!!! I made you soup! Gave you each a cold water bottle!!! Cleaned your blankets for you!!!!! So I would love to hear a fucking thank you!!!!!!” I yelled at them. I have never met any people so rude and disrespectful in my life before!! YangYang: “Don’t yell at us!!!!!” I rolled my eyes again. Hendery: “Consequences will come” Me: “Again with these stupid fucking consequences!!!!! What do you mean by it?!?!” I’m so angry right now! Hendery: “Your definitely gonna find out soon... Baby boy...” Baby boy?? I am so shocked at the name he gave me that I couldn’t think of anything to say. YangYang: “Well goodnight!!!!” YangYang smiled as of nothing happened. YangYang laid down and so did Hendery. Hendery: “Would you be a dear and go get us our blankets??” Hendery said. Why they acting so different all of a sudden???? I just nodded and walked to the washing machine but remembered they are still wet. So I grabbed two huge and comfy blankets from a small closet and walked to them, giving them each one of the blankets. Me: “Your blankets are still wet...” YangYang and Hendery tucked their selves under the blankets and laid down more comfy. I walked back to the washing machine and took the wet blankets out and then put them into the dryer. I started it. I then walked back to my bed and laid down, getting under my covers and closed my eyes. I heard small snores... They must be asleep already. Finally, I can go to sleep as well. I tired to go to bed for like 3 minutes or so and I finally did. Goodnight... Even though it’s the morning...

~~I’m backkkk! I hope you all are enjoying this story so far! I don’t think this chapter is as interesting as I thought it’d be but oh well. I already know chapter four will be more fun to read!!! Chapter four will be out soon thooooo!!!! BAIIII 💖💖💖💖


	4. Part 4:

1 DAY LATER

AT DORM

XIAOJUN’s P.O.V.

I have finished all my classes of today and thankfully they seem fine. YangYang and Hendery seem fine. Their heads aren’t hurting anymore, they had stopped whining and complaining about how they feel awful, the two of them were walking around normally, and they stopped fucking puking everywhere. Finally!!! They weren’t in here with me. I can’t handle them anymore. They are annoying each and every single fucking way!!! I hate how they are so angry and in a bad mood but then all of a sudden, their mood changes into a completely opposite mood, they are actually nice and sometimes caring but mostly flirty! Suddenly they are rude but then after 1 second they would be flirting with me. These sudden moods changes are unbearable to deal with!!!!! My heart beat picks up and up and up for some strange reason when they say something flirty!! It’s so weird... I have a feeling I like th— Nope! Nope! I don’t like them at all. They are play boys and nothing more. I’m doing nothing right at this moment, I’m just laying down on my bed looking up at the white ceiling and thinking about tones of things!! I do have my brownies that are baking in the oven right now, the timer will go off when they are done, so for now, I’m just laying down. Kun was supposed to come over and help me bake the brownies but he instead had “other plans” and didn’t come over. So it was kind of difficult making the brownies but I did it!!! I may have added a bit too much cocoa power. I may have added more water then needed. I may have added three eggs instead just two. I may have forgot to put milk in them but it’ll still taste good... Right???? Yup!! I heard the timer go off and so I hopped off my bed and dashed into the kitchen, turning the very loud timer off and swiftly putting my oven mitt on and then opening the oven. The hotness came rushing right to my face, making me feel at ease. The hotness wasn’t as hot as people think. It felt good cause I was a bit chilly laying down on my bed. I grabbed the pan out of the oven and closed it, making me feel cold again from the loss of heat. I carefully placed the pan of baked brownies on the kitchen counter and let it cool down before actually touching the brownies with my bare fingers. I took the oven mitt off of my hand and set it down in a small cabinet where I found it. The brownies smelt amazing!!!!! I’m practically drooling. Even just looking at the brownies makes me drool of delight. It’s only been about 40 seconds since I’ve let it cool down, so it should be absolutely fine!!!! I grabbed a knife and cut the brownies into squares. I saw the steam come out of the brownie when I cut it into the shape. Yes, 40 seconds was barely any time!! But you can’t just sit down for 2 minutes to let fucking brownies cool down!!!!! No no!! Your basically torturing yourself by waiting there while inhaling the delicious smell of the chocolatey brownies! I finished cutting the brownies into squares and the steam was gone. I took one in my hand and it wasn’t hot at all!!! Still kinda warm but not hot. My brownies are kind of ruined cause I didn’t spray the pan, making them stick to the pan... How stupid could a person be?? No as stupid as me!!!! I took a big bite of it and I can’t even explain how it taste. It’s kind of weird, like the taste isn’t as it should be. It’s probably all those stupid mistakes I made!!!!! But it wasn’t so bad that I had to wash my mouth out with water and soap. I’d rather have Kun’s brownies. I grabbed a container and carefully put the brownies in it, thankfully there is enough room to stack them into a second row. I put the lid on and put them in the fridge. That was really a waste of time but I guess it was something to do. Now I have to wash the pan and the knife. Now since I didn’t spray the pan it’s gonna he way harder to wash it!!!!! I started to put the water on, making it hot. I plugged the drainer and put dish soap in the hot water. I turned off the hot water since it was at a decent height, I swished the soap around to make it turn into bubbles and so it’ll be easier to wash it... Hopefully. I dried my hands and and took my brownie in my hand, taking huge bites out of it, making it disappear in seconds!!! Still not a big fan of my brownies but I’ll get better at making them. And mannnnn, that one brownie made me full!!! Only one! I’m a full grown man!!! I don’t get full right away! —Why am I like this?? Anywho, I grabbed the pan and the knife and started to wash them. While doing so, I heard the door unlock and then open. I didn’t bother to turn around cause I don’t wanna deal with any of their shit right now. And plus I’m washing the dishes. I already washed the knife and so now I’m washing the pan. And I did not know it’d be this hard!! Should’ve sprayed it but of course something always bad has to happen!!!!! Ughhhh! While I was washing the pan, I heard footsteps walking near me. But me being me, I shrugged it off and still didn’t bother to turn around. I jumped and whimpered when so sudden, someone wrapped their arms strongly around my slim waist. They rested their chin on my shoulder, and whispered so fucking dangerously close to my ear. ???: “Baby boy...” I know that voice... It’s Hendery. His hot breath was fanning over my almost hot and red ear. I didn’t know how to respond cause he just called me baby boy!!!!! And in such a deep voice, let’s put it at that. Me: “Y-Yeah????” I stuttered out. Hendery: “Can I have a talk with you after your done washing the dishes??” Hendery’s voice got deeper by the second. A chill ran down my spine from the hot breath. Hendery started to trace his pointer finger in circles on my stomach. It kinda tickled which lead me to let out a small giggle. I slowly nodded, trying my best to not let any other giggles out. Hendery didn’t say anything and kept doing what he was doing. I slowed down washing the pan cause of what Hendery was doing. But while I was washing the pan slowly, I was thinking about what he wanted to talk about with me. Is it something bad?? Something good?? Or even both???? No clue. I think it might be something bad cause his fucking deep voice!!! Yes, he has spoken to me with a low voice but never this low before! Let’s just hope for the best. Well don’t you think?? I’m actually done washing this stupid pan!!! I thought it’d take longer but I’m not complaining. I rinsed the pan and knife with water to get the soap off and then I laid them down in the other sink, letting them dry on their own cause I’m to lazy to dry them with a towel. Hendery let go of me, so I turned around and said, Me: “Okay I’m ready to go talk” Hendery walked to the living room, me following behind him. We both sat down on the couch and looked at each other. I’m waiting for him to speak but he’s not saying anything... He’s just staring right threw me... So I decided to speak up. Me: “What do you want to talk about??” Hendery looked hesitant and he shifted in his spot 3 times already and figures, we haven’t even been sitting down for more then 10 seconds. Hendery: “I... Actually, never mind!” Me: “No! No! Tell me, I’m listening” Hendery shook his head. Hendery: “I’ll tell you when... When I’m ready” Me: “O-Okay...” Why did he want to talk but then when I’m ready he isn’t ready?? He was back hugging me and I could honestly feel him smiling when he was and now he isn’t smiling but frowning and fidgeting. Hendery: “Sorry... I felt ready but now I don’t...” Me: “Don’t be sorry. You can tell me whatever you were going to say when you are ready” Hendery smiled at me. I returned it. Hendery: “Okay bye!!!!” Hendery jolted up from the couch and ran to the front door, opening it and dashing out. He didn’t even have his shoes on... That was just plain weird. But now he’s making me so curious!!!! Ahh... Whatever. Let’s just watch some movies. I grabbed the remote and switched on the television. I clicked on Netflix and searched up ‘The Grinch 2018’ and thankfully, they have it. I clicked on it and the movie started to play. Yes I’m watching a Christmas movie when it’s only September!!!!!! I love Christmas! I laid down on the couch, laying my head on the small pillow and pulled a cozy blanket over top me, making me feel warm. 

2 HOURS LATER 

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

Xiaojun fell asleep while watching the movie. YangYang and Hendery weren’t at the dorm yet. They were actually just walking to it. Hendery: “I almost told him!” YangYang: “Told him what??” Hendery: “That I like him!” YangYang: “And you didn’t... Let me guess??” Hendery slowly nodded. Hendery: “I never knew I would like a guy like him...” YangYang: “Is that a bad thing??” Hendery: “No!!! It’s just... I have never met a boy like Xiaojun before. Where he isn’t like... Like a slut. You know????” YangYang: “Yup” Hendery: “Don’t you like him????” YangYang: “Yes I do in fact” Hendery: “So aren’t you gonna make a move on h—“ YangYang cut off Hendery by saying, YangYang: “I already did. The first day” Hendery remembered. Where YangYang sucked and licked at Xiaojun’s ear lobe. YangYang and Hendery made it to their dorm and Hendery opened the door, letting YangYang walk in first, he followed behind. He closed the door and they both took their shoes off and then they hung their jackets up. Hendery has shoes from Lucas who handed him some shoes to wear since Hendery just dashed out of the dorm when he was gonna talk to Xiaojun and he didn’t even bother to get his shoes on. They both saw Xiaojun sleeping peacefully on the not so comfortable couch. So they both thought of a plan: wake Xiaojun up the most rudest way possible. YangYang silently grabbed the remote and turned off the playing movie, clicking on YouTube and then searching up ‘NCT 127 Mad Dog’. When it was done loading, he clicked on the Mad Dog fake mv and it started to play. So, YangYang turned it up all the way. Mad Dog is a pretty loud song when it hits the chorus. Hendery quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed two cold water bottles out of the fridge and then dashed back to the living, handing YangYang one of the cold water bottles which he grabbed right away. They saw Xiaojun shifting in his sleep and since the chorus was coming, they decided to pour the very cold water right on him. Which awoke Xiaojun right away. They can be really mean to Xiaojun and really show their attitude but sometimes, like Xiaojun has said before, they flirt with him and they actually be nice and caring. It’s like they have two different personalities. Right now they are being total bitches. Xiaojun stood up and glared at them. Xiaojun: “What did you do that for?!?!” YangYang shrugged. YangYang: “Why not?? You looked to peaceful. We just had to do something to you” YangYang and Hendery laughed. Xiaojun has had it, he grabbed harshly onto one of the pillows laying on the couch and threw it at YangYang and then grabbed another one and threw it at Hendery. They both got hit. YangYang: “You little shit!!” YangYang started running after Xiaojun, who was now running away from YangYang. YangYang got to him and jumped on him, both losing their balance, making YangYang fall on top of Xiaojun. He quickly got off of Xiaojun and so Xiaojun stood up. Xiaojun: “Now I’m wet!” Hendery: “Omg... Build me a bridge, cry me a river and get over it. Yeah your wet but just be glad we didn’t dump a big bucket of very cold water WITH ice all over your body” Hendery rolled his eyes. Xiaojun: “You guys have two different personalities. I can’t deal with it anymore!!!! I’m sleeping over at Kun’s dorm” Xiaojun walked over to the door but was roughly grabbed by the arm, pulling him back. Hendery: “You can’t sleep over at someone’s dorm, you’ll get in trouble” Xiaojun: “It’s not like the teachers go check everyone’s dorms to see if they are there. I believe we can sleep over at a friends dorm” Xiaojun yanked his arm out of Hendery’s strong grip. He then put his shoes on and headed out of his dorm. YangYang: “He’s gonna get punished soon” Hendery: “Definitely soon” Them both glaring at the door but soon after stopped and just did their night routine and laid down on their beds, both thinking about Xiaojun at his best friends dorm. They felt jealous. Xiaojun picking his friends dorm to sleep at and not wanting to deal with them is just pure upsetting. But the more they thought about it, the more they became furious but aside, they became more tired and they were slowly drifting off to a slumber when they finally did.

IN THE MORNING

XIAOJUN’s P.O.V.

Kun came running into my classroom shouting, Kun: “IM GOING TO A PARTY AND YOUR COMING!!!!” Thank goodness my teacher isn’t here yet, Kun and ME would’ve been in trouble. Me: “Don’t yell Kun! And what party are you talking about??” Kun sat down beside me. Kun: “It’s Lucas’ party! It starts at 8:30 pm and over at whenever you want to leave. It’s held at his parents house which his parents house is a huge mansion and his parents are in another country for a whole week!!! And I know I said we should avoid Lucas and the other two but we haven’t done anything exciting yet!!!! And I’m getting so bored already!! So a party would really help!! I guess you can’t really come if you weren’t invited but cross your fingers and hope to be invited cause I ain’t going with out you!!!” Me: “Jeez Kun! Calm down please. Parties aren’t my thing, so I’m sorry but I’m not going. And I guess I can’t go either way cause THANKFULLY I’m not invited” Kun frowned. Kun: “You are so boring!!!! I’m getting you invited you just wait!” Kun got up from his chair and walked out of the classroom. Only 3 seconds later he walked back in and sat back down beside me. Kun: “Class is about to start in 1 minute... But I’ll get you invited pal” Me: “Pal??” Kun nodded. I rolled my eyes playfully and sat back. Our teacher came in and started to teach all of us some uninteresting and unimportant things. Which I so happen to be dozing off already.

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

Meanwhile, YangYang and Hendery were helping Lucas set up the party. So they are skipping their classes to help. There is already a disco ball hanged up on the highest ceiling, balloons were already blowed up and scattered all over the floor, foods and drinks were out on the huge dining table, everything important were locked up in the basement where no one is allowed to go in, bedroom doors were all open for anyone who is ‘thirsty’ (if you know what I mean—) and there was way more. The party starts at 8:30 pm but they just decided to set the party up already and get it over with. They basically finished everything. All they need is the people. But they won’t be arriving anytime soon. The three of them sat down on a couch and happily sighed. They have been working on this party thing for about 2 hours or so. It took like 20 minutes to hang up the disco ball cause they were being silly and stupid and almost killing one another cause they would shake the ladder. The ladder wasn’t tall enough but since Lucas is a long boy, he could easily reach the ceiling and hang up the disco ball. It took at least like 15 minutes to get every important thing in the basement (which is off limits) cause this house is fucking huge!!!! So of course it’d take at least 15 minutes to get every important thing in the basement!!! 30 minutes to blow up all the balloons. I don’t know why they needed so much balloons but let’s just go with the flow. It took longer tho cause Hendery doesn’t know how to blow up any balloons, he did some but they were the smallest ones in here yet. The food and the drinks took up 25 minutes of their time cause they had to rush back and forth to different stores to get the food and drinks people wanted and the food and drinks they said they would have. And then they had to set it all up. Yes, this is a party, the food and drinks don’t need to be fancy but they thought why not?? You know???? And a few more minutes later they were cleaning up the bedrooms, bathrooms, everything. No like, dust, sweep, mop, or spray and wipe. It was just getting all the dirty laundry out of the rooms and organizing a bit. But they had finished, so like I said before, they were sitting down on the couch. YangYang: “Finally... By the way, who are you inviting??” Lucas: “Lots of people. Hyunjin, Mark Lee, Jennie, Taeil, Jin, Taehyung, Jisoo, Taeyong, Jaehyun, Jisung, Chenle, Rosé, Haechan, RM, Renjun, Dahyun, Lisa, Ten, Jungkook, JHope, Johnny, WinWin, Yuta, Nayeon, Jihyo, Jungwoo, Felix, Doyoung, Suga, Jaemin, Jimin, Jeno, Kun, you two and wayyyyy more people” YangYang and Hendery had no words. Hendery: “Ummm... Did not expect that... Anyways, don’t invite Xiaojun” Lucas: “Wasn’t planning onto but why don’t you want him here??” Hendery: “Cause... Just don’t invite him” Lucas: “Are you guys gonna get jealous cause he might be hitting on other guys and talking to whoever????” YangYang: “It’s like you can read our minds” Lucas: “I mean I am a genius. But I promise I won’t invite him” YangYang: “Thank you” But oh well to YangYang and Hendery cause Lucas is now going to invite Xiaojun to his party and see the two’s reactions. Lucas: “Okay. Let’s go back to our dorms” The three got up and walked out of the house and then walked back to their university. When they made it, they separated ways, YangYang and Hendery going to their dorm and Lucas going to Xiaojun but of course YangYang and Hendery don’t know. And yes, they are skipping classes, it’s their speciality. Lucas actually has no clue where to find Xiaojun, so he’ll just have to wait. 

2 HOURS LATER 

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

Xiaojun and Kun were at the cafeteria just eating their food while talking nonsense. Kun: “I don’t know how to sneak you in without getting caught. I mean, I think a lot of people are gonna sneak in and Lucas might not care but you never know what he’ll do! I need to plan!!” Xiaojun: “Kun, I’m not g—“ Lucas: “Xiaojun! Hello” Lucas said, sitting down in front of Xiaojun. Xiaojun: “Ummm... Hi??” Lucas: “Your invited to my party. It’s starts at 8:30 pm and there is no ending to it, you can leave whenever you want to” Xiaojun: “I’m invited????” Lucas: “That’s what I just said. And I won’t take a no. You are going and that’s final” Lucas said, getting up and walking out of the cafeteria. Kun: “YES!!!!! Your invited!!!!! Omg!! This is amazing!!!” Xiaojun: “I’m still not going” Kun: “But you are invited” Xiaojun: “Just because I’m invited, doesn’t mean I have to go” Kun: “You have a very good point there” Xiaojun: “Parting isn’t even my thing. I hate going to any kinds of parties” Kun: “Lucas said he won’t take a no. Sooo you will go to the party!!! End of discussion” Kun took a big bite out of his sandwich. Xiaojun rolled his eyes. Xiaojun: “Fine. But I’m only staying there for... 5 minutes” Kun: “Five fucking minutes?? No no no!!!! At least stay there for 10 minutes” Xiaojun hesitated a bit but eventually answered. Xiaojun: “Fine. 10 minutes and that’s all” Kun: “Yes!!!” After a bit, the bell finally rang, indicating that all students go grab their things and head to their classes. Xiaojun and Kun stood up and walked out of the cafeteria and then to their lockers, grabbing their binders. Xiaojun and Kun are both in math. They headed to the math class when they got their binders and walked inside the classroom. Both walking to their assigned seats, which was beside each other believe it or not. Then they sat down. Students were slowly coming in as well. Kun: “Aren’t you excited??” Xiaojun: “For the party, no” Kun rolled his eyes. Kun: “You’ll love it!” Xiaojun: “You don’t even know what’s gonna happen or what’s in the party or what they are planning or if they just invited you to beat you up” Kun: “Well I do know that it’s a party where you get to drink, dance, ummm... And more” Xiaojun: “Whatever you say Kun” Kun: “You’ll see when we get there!” Their teacher had just walked in, placed her bags down on the ground and started to talk. Teacher: “Hello everyone. So I just want to know how your projects are going. Anyone who finished already raise your hand so I can know” Only 6 people raised their hands and then put them back down when she started to talk again. Teacher: “Okay. Thank you. This project is due this Friday, so hurry! We still have some time though but I’d like for some of you to actually get going” The teacher now was just rambling her mouth, everyone now not paying any attention whatsoever. 

4 HOURS LATER 

XIAOJUN’s P.O.V.

Classes had finished for today. I’m just sitting on my bed, reading a horror book. Kun keeps talking about the god damn party!!! He says how excited he is, he says I should wear this or that, he says he’s gonna be drinking non stop, but I most certainly know he said “I suggest you try to stay away from them” Referring to all three of them. Kun said that when I was freaking out. But now look at Kun, he is going to Lucas’ party tonight and he’s forcing me to go. I get it though, Kun said everything is already getting boring, so a party wouldn’t hurt. That’s why he’s so excited to go cause he’s extremely bored. I’m also getting bored but no as bored as Kun. I’m fine staying here, reading my amazing book. YangYang and Hendery were just in the kitchen, sitting down at the table probably on their phones. It’s very quiet for the first time! I’m in love with it. The time right now is 5:09 pm. I don’t have to get ready anytime soon. Thankfully. But so suddenly I remembered that my teacher said we should get going on our project. Okay. Okay... Don’t wanna talk to them but it’s the stupid assignment we are assigned to do. So, I put my book down and walked into the kitchen. I saw the two sitting down, playing on their phones, and not even bothering to look up. Me: “Hello” I said. But they didn’t look up. Me: “Hello????” Are they ignoring me?? Me: “YangYang and Hendery!!!!” After I yelled, they both shot their heads up. Hendery: “What?!?!” Me: “We need to work on the project that we hadn’t worked on since Monday” YangYang: “Actually we did work on it on Monday. We just stopped every other day” I rolled my eyes. Me: “Okay whatever. We need to work on it though. I’ll go call Kun” Hendery: “We’re not gonna work on it” These boys are seriously gonna get beaten up by me in just about a second. Me: “If we work on it and finish, then we don’t have to worry anymore!! And plus it’s not even hard!!!!” YangYang: “We’re not worrying” Me: “Omg!!!!!! Come on and work on it with me and Kun now!!!!!!” I yelled at them. I don’t care if they are mad at me for fucking yelling at them but they need to listen so I can at least get a good mark. If they didn’t do anything on the project, but I did, I would still get a very and mark cause they didn’t work. It makes no fucking sense but whatever my teacher says. I walked back to my bed, grabbed my phone and called Kun. He picked up right away. Kun: “Whats up” Me: “Can you come over and start the project with us??” It shouldn’t be a question but I need to know if he’s busy or not. Kun: “Yup okay. I’m coming over right now” Me: “Okay bye!” Kun: “Byeee” We both hung up. At least Kun is with me in this, I would’ve been on my knees in front of my teacher, begging to put me in another group, so thank goodness Kun is with me. I went back into the kitchen and sat down on the counter. Me: “Kun is coming over and then we can start working on it” Hendery: “Whatever” I rolled my eyes at the rudeness. I wish they were nice. They can be nice and flirty out of nowhere but (like I’ve mentioned so many time’s already) then they can change right back to their rude and disrespectful self. I don’t get it whatsoever. It’s driving me crazy. I heard a knock on the door and so I hopped off the counter and dashed to the door, opening it and letting Kun step inside. I closed it afterwards. Kun took his shoes off and me and him went into the kitchen. We both sat down on one chair each at the kitchen table where YangYang and Hendery were sitting. They placed their phones down and looked at me and Kun. Hendery: “Lets get this over with...” We started to talk more about ourselves.

1 HOUR LATER 

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

They have actually surprisingly finished their project. They have a big poster with each of their faces on each corner and drew a box anywhere on the poster to write in the things they’ve learned about each other. They also decorated a bit and made it more pretty. YangYang and Hendery were in a good mood thank goodness. So it got finished faster. Xiaojun and Kun were just sitting down in the sofa, watching Frozen Two. Don’t ask why, it’s just why not?? Frozen Two was requested by Xiaojun. Oh how he loves his Disney princesses. YangYang and Hendery were just laying down on their beds, scrolling threw Instagram or Twitter or something like that, completely minding their own business. Well that was until they both heard Xiaojun and Kun talk about Lucas’ party. Kun: “I can’t wait to go to his party!!!” Xiaojun: “I still wanna know why Lucas invited me to his party... It’s kinda weird...” Kun: “Nahhh he was just being nice” Xiaojun rolled his eyes. Xiaojun: “But still I—“ Kun: “What time is it??” Kun cut Xiaojun off. Xiaojun looked at the time on his phone and said, Xiaojun: “It’s 6:38 pm” Kun: “Dang it...” Xiaojun: “I think your to excited about the party don’t you think??” Xiaojun chuckled. Kun: “Your FLIPEN right I am” They both giggled a bit. YangYang and Hendery looked at each other. Hendery: “Is Xiaojun going to Lucas’ party??” Hendery mouthed which YangYang understood and mouthed, YangYang: “Sounds like it” Hendery: “We’ll wait and see what happens and if Xiaojun is about to head out, we’ll stop him okay??” Hendery mouthed, YangYang nodded. They are only mouthing what they are saying cause they don’t wanna talk out loud, which they could whisper but instead they choose mouthing. 

2 HOURS LATER 

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

It’s now 8:19 pm and so the party will be starting very shortly. Kun left Xiaojun’s dorm to go get ready. Xiaojun was just scrolling through TikTok when he decided he should also get ready too. So he got up from the couch and walked over to his dresser and grabbed his clothes he picked out for the party. When he was walking to the bathroom, Hendery stood in his way, blocking the bathroom entrance. Xiaojun: “Ummm... Hendery?? Move please” Hendery: “No” Xiaojun: “Move!! I have to be somewhere pretty soon” After he said that, his clothes were harshly taken away from his hands. Xiaojun turned around and saw YangYang holding them in his hands. Xiaojun: “What the fuck are you doing???? Give me my clothes back!!” YangYang: “No. Not gonna happen. You aren’t going to Lucas’ party” Xiaojun: “How did you—“ Xiaojun was cut off by Hendery. Hendery: “We know because you and Kun were talking about getting ready for Lucas’ party on the couch while you were watching a movie” Xiaojun: “Question, why can’t I go??” Xiaojun said, walking to his bed and sitting down, looking at the two. Hendery: “Anyways... I guess we’re not going either then...” Hendery said, completely avoiding Xiaojun’s question. But Xiaojun just shrugged it off. Xiaojun: “Why...??” YangYang: “Because we don’t want you sneaking out to the party” Hendery: “I’ll go call Lucas saying we’re not going” YangYang nodded and so Hendery walked to his bed, grabbed his phone and walked into the kitchen, calling Lucas. Xiaojun tried again with his question. Xiaojun: “Why can’t I go????” YangYang just eyed Xiaojun down. Xiaojun felt very small under YangYang’s sharp, intimating gaze. Xiaojun: “Never mind...” Xiaojun said, looking at anything but YangYang. YangYang walked to the couch and sat down. Hendery came back not to long after and sat down beside YangYang. They both had their phones and were playing games on them until they heard the doorbell ring. Xiaojun was about to go get it but YangYang already stood up, glaring at Xiaojun, making him back off and sit back down on his bed. YangYang walked to the door and opened it, revealing Kun. Kun: “Where’s Xiaojun?? The party is about to start soon” YangYang: “He’s not going” Kun: “What??” YangYang: “He’s. Not. Going. To. The. Party” YangYang paused between each word he said to make it clear for Kun. Kun: “Well I’d like Xiaojun to say that in front of me. Cause when I last saw him, he said he was going” YangYang: “Xiaojun get over here” YangYang demanded. Xiaojun scurried over to YangYang and said to Kun, Xiaojun: “I-I... I’m not going” Kun: “Why not??” Xiaojun: “Just feeling sick. That’s all” Xiaojun didn’t know what to say so he lied about being sick. He doesn’t want to upset Kun, his best friend. Kun: “Ahh ok. I get it. It’s fine! I have WinWin and Ten... So I guess I’ll be heading to the party now!! Xiaojun just text me if you need any medicine. I’ll go buy some if you need some” Xiaojun: “Okay thank you” Kun: “Of course! Anyways, I’ll get going, bye!” Xiaojun: “Byeee” Kun left and YangYang closed the door, locking it. Hendery: “Good job at lying” Xiaojun rolled his eyes and walked over to his dresser, pulling out a over sized white shirt and heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When he was in the bathroom, he locked the door and started to do his night routine. Not to long after, he was already out and was already laying down on his bed, doing whatever on his phone. YangYang then went into the bathroom and did his night routine and when he was done, Hendery went in and did his night routine. Once Hendery was finished, he sat down on the couch beside no one but YangYang. The dorm was just filled with silence, so someone just has to break it. Hendery: “Xiaojun. Why don’t you come over here and watch a movie with us????” Xiaojun: “Sure why not” Xiaojun actually wanted to since his phone apps were getting boring. Xiaojun hopped off his bed and walked over to the couch, sitting down in between The Two Bad Boys (YangYang scooted over to the other side to let Xiaojun in the middle). YangYang and Hendery got a bit hard when they saw Xiaojun only wearing an over sized white t-shirt, it is all the way down to his mid thighs. But the fact that Xiaojun only and his boxers underneath and that you could see his collarbones cause his shirt was hanging down a bit to low at his chest was making their erections bigger. Yeah, it’s that simple to make them hard. But Xiaojun had no idea. They themselves were wearing both black shirts and sweatpants. Xiaojun: “What movie??” YangYang: “The Meg.” Xiaojun: “Oh okay...” Xiaojun didn’t want them to see him scared of the movie but they could tell he was from his face looking shocked, sweat already dripping down his forehead, and his fidgeting. And figures, the movie hasn’t even started yet. Hendery: “We don’t have to watch this if you don’t want to you know????” Xiaojun: “ I know” YangYang: “Okay start it” Hendery clicked on the movie and it started to play. Not even 10 minutes later, YangYang and Hendery are already covering up their ‘private area’ with a pillow cause their erections keep growing, it’s starting to get uncomfortable and really noticeable. Xiaojun doesn’t seem to notice which is good for them. How is their members growing you may ask. Well, like I said before, Xiaojun is wearing an over sized white t-shirt, exposing his collarbones, and his shirt is all the way down to his mid thighs with only boxers underneath... So that’s why their members are growing. And they have to do something about it. They both looked at each other, knowing they have the same problem. YangYang and Hendery nodded at each other. YangYang and Hendery were surprisingly hesitant to go for their plan. But they are doing good. They both placed one of their hands on Xiaojun’s thighs. Xiaojun tensed up when they did it. But he relaxed a bit when they weren’t doing anything wrong. Buttttttt he tensed up again when Hendery squeezed his thigh pretty harshly. Xiaojun looked at Hendery and made eye contact with him cause shockingly, Hendery was already staring at him. His eyes were filled with lust and desire. Xiaojun looked the other way and locked eyes with YangYang, who’s eyes were also filled with lust and desire. Xiaojun: “You guys okay??” But of course, Xiaojun didn’t notice. Xiaojun looked back at the movie. YangYang and Hendery couldn’t hold their selves back anymore. Hendery: “We want you” Xiaojun looked at Hendery confused. Xiaojun: “Wha—“ Xiaojun didn’t get to finish what he was gonna say cause Hendery smashed his lips with his soft ones. YangYang didn’t waste a second and started to suck hard on the back of Xiaojun’s shoulder. Xiaojun was shocked. He was confused. But he liked how this felt so much. Xiaojun kissed Hendery back but moaned when YangYang found his sweet spot, as to which YangYang didn’t stop sucking there. Xiaojun didn’t feel uncomfortable at all. He for some strange reason, actually really liked the feeling of Hendery’s lips kissing in sync with his and YangYang sucking roughly on his shoulder. He just loved the feelings. YangYang stopped and grabbed the remote, turning the T.V. off and putting the remote back down on the coffee table. He then grabbed the lamp remote and switched the lamp on, making the room a bit light. YangYang looked at Hendery who opened his eyes as if he felt YangYang staring him down like he’s his prey. YangYang nodded again and Hendery got what YangYang wanted, he wanted Xiaojun on his bed. Hendery and Xiaojun stopped kissing to breath and Xiaojun thought that was all until he was hoisted up by the thighs by Hendery. Xiaojun quickly wrapped his arms around Hendery’s neck and his legs around Hendery’s waist, making sure he didn’t fall. Hendery walked to YangYang’s bed and laid Xiaojun down carefully. YangYang walked to his bed as well and crawled to lean himself on the headrest. Which he was now, sitting down and leaning on the headrest with Xiaojun laying down beside him. So he was sitting down beside Xiaojun’s head. Hendery hovered over Xiaojun. Xiaojun didn’t know what to do but just lay there, waiting for what they will do. Which he didn’t have to wait for long cause they got “back to business”.

~~ Well I’m back! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I’m also working on my XIAOYANG FF so don’t think I’m not, that is if you are reading it. Im sorry if this is still cringy. Smut will be on part 5, get readyyyy 😏😏 Btw, I know I can Write this (not my story, I mean what I’m writing now) in notes buttttttttt I’m to lazy, I will probably write in the notes thingy in part 5 and so on. If that doesn’t make sense to you, oh well. Byeeee 💖💖💕💕


	5. Part 5:

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

(CONTINUING FROM CHAPTER 4 I think...)

Xiaojun shivered when he felt Hendery’s very hot breath hit his neck. He gasped out loud when all so suddenly, Hendery pushed down on his clothed cock. YangYang hopped off the bed (why did he even go on the bed when he did nothing—) and took his clothes off. Hendery leaned in and nuzzled his face in the crook of Xiaojun’s neck, breathing in his scent and then exhaling out. Hendery’s warm breath made Xiaojun shiver and he tried his best to not let out any sound by taking his lips between his teeth. Hendery: “I fucking love your scent” Hendery whispered in his lowest voice and licks his way up to Xiaojun’s neck, to his jawline, and slowly breaths over his lips. Xiaojun lightly moaned. Hendery quickly stripped Xiaojun out of his clothes, now making him fully naked, which he was pretty embarrassed but surprisingly not afraid or uncomfortable. Xiaojun just let them do whatever, cause he has no clue what to do. Hendery hopped off the bed and stripped himself while YangYang climbed to Hendery’s spot. And not a second later, YangYang smashed his lips with Xiaojun’s, kissing him very roughly. Xiaojun loved this feeling. They both interviewed their tongues, savouring each other. Hendery came on the bed and started working his tongue on Xiaojun’s neck and shoulder again. YangYang stopped kissing him and worked his way down to Xiaojun’s abs, now savouring Xiaojun’s sensitive skin. Hendery clutches Xiaojun’s butt cheeks, his lips never leaving Xiaojun’s neck and shoulder, gently sucking and licking. YangYang made it down to Xiaojun’s hard cock, making Xiaojun shudder and moan. In no time, YangYang starts eating every inch of Xiaojun’s manhood. Xiaojun moaned louder then ever, people walking by could probably hear very clearly. Xiaojun: “Don’t s-stop” He moans out as YangYang sucks harshly on his cock. Hendery: “Cum for us” Hendery growls, taking Xiaojun’s earlobe and biting on it. Xiaojun clutches ahold of YangYang’s hair as the building of pleasure keeps on increasing with every growl and suck from them. Xiaojun had finally came all over his tongue with a shaky moan. YangYang savours Xiaojun’s fluid, leaning in to Hendery and kisses him, feeding him Xiaojun’s fluid. YangYang and Hendery swallowed the cum. YangYang quickly got off the bed and grabbed some lube, he put a bit of it on his erected cock and stroked it a few times. After he gave the bottle of lube to Hendery who applied the lube to his. Hendery stroked himself for a bit as well. Hendery: “I’ll go easy... Baby boy” Hendery smirked. He quickly stroked his member a few times before aligning himself at Xiaojun’s entrance. He slowly pushed in and he didn’t move until Xiaojun was adjusted. Xiaojun felt tears in his eyes though, the pain he was feeling right now was like he was on his period (not that he knows what periods feel like but—). But his tears and the pain faded after he finally felt perfectly adjusted. Hendery started slowly, but slowly started to build up and quicken his pace. YangYang continued to stroke his cock behind Hendery. Xiaojun felt so weird, he has never ever had sex before but now look at him. But oh so suddenly, YangYang thrusted into Xiaojun. Xiaojun screamed in pain. Two fucking cocks inside him. YangYang’s dick was a big size, he had a hard time adjusting. Xiaojun was now sobbing from the pain. YangYang whispered some sweet and comforting words into Xiaojun’s ear to try to distract him. Didn’t really work but later Xiaojun finally felt adjusted better again. That’s when the two started thrusting in and out, they were all moaning as the roughest pleasure kept increasing almost immediately. While they kept moving, Hendery moved one of his hands down to Xiaojun’s dick and started to rub and stroke his member. Given Xiaojun 3+ more of pleasurement. Xiaojun’s moans became louder as YangYang and Hendery started going faster. YangYang’s nails started to dig in Xiaojun’s hips, almost digging into his flesh. All you could hear in the room was moaning, thumping, whimpers, slaps, and heavy breathing. The two got faster and faster until the three of them all came. YangYang and Hendery inside of Xiaojun, and Xiaojun on the bed covers. Hendery fell on the right side of Xiaojun, as YangYang fell on the left. Xiaojun turned around to lay on his back. Wow. All three boys were breathing quickly and heavily. They were all sweaty and their hair was messed up, but sticking to their foreheads. It was like a fucking sauna in there. Xiaojun thought it was over, not really. Hendery sat up and looked down at Xiaojun and YangYang. Hot. He dived down to Xiaojun’s nipple and started sucking harshly on it. Xiaojun’s eyes widened at how much that felt so good. YangYang saw and decided to suck hardly and crudely on Xiaojun’s inner thighs. Which he did so. Xiaojun felt so limb, so small, he couldn’t feel his bones. He has never felt something so great before. Now feeling Hendery sucking on one of his nipples with his hand playing with the other and YangYang leaving love bites on his left inner thigh just made his soul disappear basically. It felt amazing. Soon after The Two Bad Boys got tired and laid back down beside Xiaojun. Xiaojun was now (almost) fully covered with hickeys. His nipples were red. He felt his face was on fire. Every time his heart beat, his ears got more redder. Legs and shoulders were red and hot. His hands were into fists, making his hands feel hotter. His cheeks were blushing hardddd. Basically his whole body was a volcano and he felt like he was about to explode in any second. Xiaojun whsipered, Xiaojun: “What time is it??” But he didn’t hear anything. He looked at both of his sides and the two were sleeping. What?? How could they just fall asleep like that???? Xiaojun rubbed his face and silently groaned. He is definitely gonna be walking funny tomorrow and maybe for a few days. Hendery didn’t go hard as he usually did, but it’s a little hard to go rough when SOMEONE barged in (if you know what I mean ;)). While Xiaojun was getting lost in his thoughts, he was slowly falling asleep. All the sex has made him slowly lose his energy. But he then finally hit dreamland with a small smile on his face.

IN THE MORNING 

XIAOJUN’s P.O.V.

I woke up to strong arms wrapped around my waist and a cute sleeping face in front of me. I smiled warmly as I remembered what happened last night. Last night... We had sex. Yeah, with YangYang and Hen— WHAT?!?! OMG!! NO NO NO!!!!! I started to silently panic. I quietly and carefully got out of YangYang’s arms and thankfully he didn’t wake up when I was fully out. Ow!! Holy fucking nuggets!!! My butt is so fucking sore!!! I mean, I thought it’d hurt more but like, OW?!?! But I ran quietly around my dorm, thinking what to wear, well I was basically limping around... I found a black hoodie and blue ripped jeans. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door, quickly dressing up for the day. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and put on deodorant before hurrying out of the bathroom. I put my black converse on and quickly grabbed my binder and rushed out of my dorm room. I started walking fast to my class. I HAD FUCKING SEX WITH THE TWO BAD BOYS LAST NIGHT!!!!! Oh god no!!!! I’m so fucking stupid!!!! They are play boys and nothing more. They are play boys and nothing more. They are play boys and nothing more. I repeated in my head over and over again. I was NOT thinking right!! Why would I?!?! DO THAT?!?! Seriously?!?! Why was I so dumb?!?! This can’t be happening! Ughhhhh!!! Well, I mean, it felt like fucking heaven. I opened my class door and limped my way to my chair. I whimpered as I sat down cause my fucking butt does not feel... Um... Right. Anyways, moving on, today is the day we will be presenting our project to the whole class. Kinda nervous but I know I can do it. Plus we did great anyways. Nothing to be worried about. Kun: “Hey! Xiaojun” I looked up and smiled as I saw Kun run up to his seat and sat down beside me. Me: “Hi” I chuckled. Kun: “How are you feeling?? Any better????” Me: “I feel much better thank you for asking. How are you?? And how was the party??” Kun: “Um... It was a lot let me tell you...” Me: “A lot?? What do you mean??” Kun: “I’m only saying a lot cause it was A LOT” Now he’s got me all curious... I have an idea. Me: “How about you tell me what you mean by a lot and I’ll tell you what happened last night at lunch break” I smiled at him. He looked hesitant but gave in soon enough. Kun: “Anyways... Where’s YangYang and Hendery????” I started to blush a little when Kun said those two names. No no!! They are play boys and nothing more. Me: “Ummm... I don’t know. They do sometimes skip classes and then sometimes they are just late so... I don’t know” Kun: “Well they better get here soon cause we have that project we need to present” Right. Right. Me: “Yeah. They need to hurry their ass’s up” Not to long after, their teacher came in. Teacher: “Hello everyone. As you all know, today is the day of your presentation! Get with your group now and figure out how your gonna do it and when your done, sit back down on your seats. I’ll give you at least 15 minutes. Go!!” Everyone went with their groups and started chatting about the project. Me: “Well... Do we already know what we’re doing??” Kun: “No. Xiaojun we don’t. If they don’t get here on time we will fail this project” Me: “Wait, wouldn’t they just fail??” Kun shook his head. Kun: “They would but we would too because I have talked with our teacher and she said that if you guys don’t have it planned out or if some of your group members aren’t here then you fail” Seriously?!?! That’s so stupid. I rolled my eyes. Me: “Omg. That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. What if they were feeling sick?? What if they had an appointment???? What if they were at downtown???? What if they just got a baby or what if they got ran over?!?! What if—“ Kun: “Xiaojun stop!! I get itttt. But why would they be at downtown, why would they just get a baby, and why would they get ran over????” Me: “Don’t even think about it” I turned away dramatically. A few seconds later I turned to look at Kun and he was staring at me confused. Me: “I get it I get it. I’m just THAT beautiful” I sassed at him. Kun rolled his eyes. Kun: “No no I’m staring at you cause you have... Hickeys?? On your neck and jawline???? Am I going crazy??” WHAT?!?! HOLY FUCKING BALL SACK!!!!! I forgot to go cover it up! Me: “No... Um... What are you even saying??” I laughed nervously. Kun: “Those are hickeys. Hickeys! You can not lie to me you crazy boy!” Me: “I-I’m n—“ Teacher: “YangYang and Hendery!!! Why are you late????” Hendery: “We had better things to do” YangYang: “And plus, we’re only 10 minutes late. Not that big of a deal” They walked over to me and Kun. Oh god. Oh god. I turned to look at Kun.

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

Xiaojun’s face was red. This is gonna be embarrassing he said in his head. Hendery: “Hi” He placed his hands down on the table, staring directly at Xiaojun. Xiaojun: “H-Hey...” He avoided locking eyes with them. Kun: “Okay we have to plan on how we’re gonna present this.” YangYang: “Ugh do we have to??” Kun: “Yes we do YangYang” They talked for a bit, Xiaojun still avoiding eye contact with The Two Bad Boys. After a while, their teacher said to go back to their desks and stay quiet. Teacher: “First group that will go up is Lee Know, Lisa, and Jin. Everyone be quiet while they are presenting” The three walked up and started.

3 HOURS LATER 

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

They all finished. Did pretty well. Xiaojun’s face was as red as a tomato cause he had to stand in between YangYang and Hendery. But other then that, they did great. Kun: “Your gonna tell me what happened and I’ll tell you. At lunch. Okay??” Kun said, making sure Xiaojun still knew. Xiaojun nodded. He was definitely scared to tell Kun because well... He had sex with YangYang and Hendery!! The Two Bad Boys. Kun will definitely give him a scolding. He wonders what Kun wants to tell him. He has no clue what will happen at lunch. 

2 HOURS LATER 

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

It was lunch now. Kun and Xiaojun were outside eating this time. They were just sitting on the prickly grass in the hot sun. They were both definitely enjoying this weather. Xiaojun: “Okay... Um. You go first” Kun: “Okay... Well. It’s not that big of a deal but... I have a boyfriend now” Xiaojun’s eyes shot open in surprise and excitement, his mouth was creating an O shape and he wasn’t blinking. Xiaojun was just looking at Kun with that expression for at least 30 seconds until Kun flicked his forehead. Kun: “Say something!!” Xiaojun: “I CANT BELIEVE THIS!!!!! I— I... WHAT?!?! IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!” Xiaojun jumped into Kun and gave him the biggest hug he has ever gave anyone. Kun hugged back with a big smile on his face. They separated and Xiaojun still looked shocked. Xiaojun: “Who is it??” Kun blushed. Kun: “My roommate... Ten” Xiaojun: “OMG IM GONNA DIE!!” Even though Xiaojun barely knew Ten, he was still so excited. Kun laughed when Xiaojun started screeching. Kun: “Okay okay calm down! Now you have to tell me” Kun smirked. Oh god. Xiaojun’s smile disappeared when he remembered he’d have to now tell Kun about... Last night. Kun: “Come on” Kun happened to notice the change in Xiaojun’s mood. Xiaojun: “Right ummm... Don’t get mad or anything. But...” Xiaojun stopped. Kun: “Is it that bad?? What happened????” Xiaojun huffed. Xiaojun: “I had sex with YangYang and Hendery” Xiaojun closed his eyes shut very tightly and kept his breath in. When he couldn’t breathe anymore, he opened his eyes and let his lungs have air. Kun was just sitting there. Shocked was written all over his face. Xiaojun: “Kun??” Then Kun snapped out of it and had an angry expression on. Kun: “Why?!?! Why would you do that?!?! Are you hurt?? Did they force you?!?! Did they—“ Xiaojun: “Woah woah woah!! Now you need to calm down!! Let me explain please” Kun: “You better” Xiaojun: “So, as you knew, I stayed at my dorm cause I was feeling “sick” and you thought I was telling the truth but I wasn’t. I was actually excited to go but YangYang and Hendery didn’t let me. I was so confused. But I just let them have control over me and... Then that’s when the... Thing happened... I suck at explaining but that’s basically what happened. Don’t get mad at me” Kun had his mouth ajar. Kun: “I-I’m not m-m-mad at you... I’m just s-shocked...” Xiaojun: “Oh. Um. I guess that’s—“ Kun: “Now your gonna get your heart broken!!! I’ve told you multiple times about them and what they do!!!! They just want sex!!! Then they will say so much rude things to you and never talk to you again! Omg!! What have you done?!?!” Xiaojun: “I-I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking right. I know. I regret it all right when I woke up. B-But I don’t like them...” Kun stared at Xiaojun with a look that said: yes you do, you can’t lie to me. Xiaojun: “Ugh you know me to well. Y-Yes I do like them... But they would um... They would never do that to m-me...” Kun: “Yeah they would. Wait, do you trust them??” Xiaojun: “Yeah a little bit...” Kun: “You have made a big mistake you crazy child!!” Xiaojun: “I know! But I can handle it. I promise. If you don’t think I can, I’ll call you or text you if they are being rude and disrespectful to me okay?? But I can handle this. As they do say, I have a big mouth” Xiaojun chuckled, along with Kun. Kun: “Okay good. But you promise me to never have sex again with the two okay??” Xiaojun nodded instantly. They went back to eating their food in peace. 

AT THE END OF THE DAY 

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

Xiaojun was at his dorm, his heart was pounding. He was so scared to interact with the two. He already knows he’ll be his awkward self when they walk in. It can’t be that bad right?? Xiaojun was sitting in the kitchen, on the counter. He heard the door unlock and he started to panic. Why?? Because he had sex last night with The Two Bad Boys for the 1 millionth time!! So no wonder he’s panicking. He tried to calm himself down and when he did, he stood up and walked over to the living room where the other two are. Xiaojun: “H-Hello” YangYang: “Where were you??” Xiaojun: “Huh??” YangYang: “Where were you????” Xiaojun: “Uh what do you mean??” Hendery: “What YangYang means is who were you with at lunch and where were you at lunch??” Xiaojun: “Ummm... Why do you guys wanna k—“ YangYang: “Xiaojun. Just tell us” YangYang said in a low voice with a hint of warning in it. Xiaojun: “I-I was with Kun a-and we were outside eating...” Hendery: “Hm. Okay we can allow that” Xiaojun was now at a loss. Xiaojun: “Allow what??” Hendery: “You hanging out with Kun. He is your best friend so I know he won’t touch you like we did” Hendery smirked while Xiaojun started violently blushing. YangYang: “But we will not allow you to hang out with any other guys anymore” Xiaojun: “What?? Why not???? Okay okay, you guys are not the boss of me. You can not control my life. I—“ YangYang: “Actually we can. Now go make us dinner” Xiaojun: “Dinner?? Seriously?? You can make it on your own!! I’m not the maid” Hendery: “Xiaojun do you want your punishment??” Xiaojun: “N-No...” Hendery: “Then shut up and go make us dinner. Thank you” Then they both walked away, sitting down on the couch and they both started watching T.V. Xiaojun was in disbelief. He has no words. He was confused. He thought they would be assholes, well they are but he thought they would say the rude and disrespectful words to him. Not be possessive over him. Xiaojun walked over to the pantry and grabbed a box of craft dinner (mac n cheese). He got all the things he needed to make it and so he started. 

XIAOJUN’s P.O.V.

Why am I doing this?? I thought while waiting for the noodles to cook a bit. Why am I letting them boss me around and control me???? Ughhhh. I know I have said this multiple times before but I won’t let them boss me around anymore. They do not have control over my life. I’m only gonna make them dinner tonight and then I won’t listen to them. Easy. They need to learn how to DO THINGS without someone having to do it. I guess they are a little mature but still, they act like some of those annoying spoiled kids who think they can get what they want and think everyone will listen to them and not do anything but threaten or complain if they don’t get what they want or if they don’t get their way. Like, I’m not their maid. I put the cheese on the noodles when they looked a bit ready. After a little bit, I finished making the mac n cheese and put it into two separate bowls with spoons and I walked over to them and gave it to the two. They looked at it. Are they disgusted???? Me: “I’d love for you two to say thank you...” YangYang put some in his mouth. I’m surprised he didn’t spit it out cause it was burning hot still. YangYang: “Hm... Good” They started eating it as if I was somewhere else. They are now treating me like I don’t even exist?? Me: “Hello???? Say thank you!” But they kept ignoring me. How rude. I huffed and turned around, making my way back to the kitchen. I wasn’t in the mood for mac n cheese so I just grabbed a few grapes and ate some until I was full. Later, all the dirty dishes were washing in the dish washer and we were all just laying in our beds, on our phones. I looked at the time and it was now 7:28 pm?!?! I thought it was at least 5 or something cause that’s when I made them dinner... God time goes by so fast. I decided to go take a shower cause my hair is nasty and greasy. Gross. I quickly grabbed my pjs and walked into the bathroom, closed the door and stripped myself before turning the shower on. I hopped in when the water was warm enough. I sighed as the water came running down my body. Feels good. I started to put some shampoo on my hair, I rubbed it all in and then rinsed it out. I then started to wash my body with body wash/soap. I’m gonna feel so much better after this shower.

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

YangYang: “I’m gonna go to Lucas’ dorm. You wanna come??” Hendery: “Nah. I’m just gonna stay here. Have fun” YangYang nodded and got his shoes on, then left, closing the door. Now it was just Xiaojun and Hendery. Hendery wanted to stay cause he was all of a sudden horny. He rubbed his clothed cock, feeling a spark of pleasure through his whole body. He moaned quietly. Hendery became hard. He needed someone to help. And he knows just the right person. Hendery quickly got off his bed and made his way to the bathroom door, he opened the door in a flash without Xiaojun knowing and he then closed the door, locking it. Hendery started to strip his clothes off, when they were fully off and he was fully naked. His smirk grew wider after every step he made towards the shower. He peaked in and he only saw Xiaojun’s back and buttocks. He climbed in and snaked his arms around Xiaojun’s waist. Xiaojun jumped up cause he got frightened. He turned around in Hendery’s arms and glared. Xiaojun: “Do you mind?? I’m taking a shower” Xiaojun tried to push Hendery away but he just couldn’t. How is he so strong?!?! Hendery: “I want you” Xiaojun’s heart felt like it would jump out of his chest in any second. Xiaojun: “I-I...” Hendery’s smirk grew. And in no time, he smashed his lips with Xiaojun’s. Xiaojun tried to fight his way out of this but he stopped when one of Hendery’s hands came down to clutch his butt cheek. He moaned in Hendery’s mouth. Nope, never mind, here we go again. Xiaojun wrapped his arms around Hendery’s neck, sinking in deeper into the kiss. Hendery moaned as Xiaojun stuck his tongue inside his mouth, exploring his hot carven. But, was he gonna let Xiaojun have the control?? No. He pushed him against the shower wall and trapped him in between his arms/hands. Xiaojun opened his eyes to be met with a smirking, muscular, wet haired, and sexy Hendery in front of him. Xiaojun bit his lip and looked down, feeling like a small prey. Hendery: “Aww do we have a shy Xiaojun??” He smirked, while lifting up Xiaojun’s chin so he could see his handsome face. Xiaojun moaned as Hendery put one of his legs in between his thighs and rubbed his member. Hendery: “I see that your hard baby. Let’s help each other out yeah????” Hendery whispered into Xiaojun’s ear, only to hear a moan coming out of his mouth. Meaning a yes. Hendery started to nibble and suck at Xiaojun’s collarbone. Whilst Hendery brought one of his arms down and grabbed Xiaojun’s hand, forcing him to rub his cock. They were both feeling absolute pleasure everywhere in their bodies, they were both surprised they could still stand. The water started to get cold, but to them, it felt very hot ;). 

1 HOUR LATER 

AUTHOR’s P.O.V.

They had finished their ‘fun’ and showered together. They were in their pjs and were laying in their beds. Hendery was fast asleep. Xiaojun was just looking up at the ceiling. He doesn’t regret what he just did but he knows he will in the morning. And it seems as though Hendery was really horny cause after Xiaojun was done stroking Hendery’s dick he pushed Xiaojun down on his knees, demanding him to suck him off. And Xiaojun couldn’t say no... Xiaojun turned around in a more comfortable spot and slowly started to fall asleep. YangYang wasn’t home yet. Now, he will probably get a beating from Kun when or if he finds out. Ah what a week...

~~Hi. 😌😌 I’m back. And I apologize for the awful Smut I wrote. I don’t know how to write a threesome and I’m still working on just writing smut. I feel like this chapter was short and cringy. I’ll try better on smut if you guys want more smut... Maybe not a threesome again cause it was so hard to write!! 😭 Btw, I like KunTen 😌 BAIIII!! 💖💖


End file.
